Set Me Free (REVISED)
by violetvolpe
Summary: Ze new and revised SMF! What happens when you completely forget you past? When you're a dragon slayer and don't even know it? Lucy's Acnologia's (adopted) daughter and doesn't know it! She's childhood friends with Sting and Rogue and joined Sabertooth. What WOULD happen?
1. Epilogue

**Welcome back to the new and improved Set Me Free. I made this version to make the plot more consistent and to get rid of any errors. And so without further adieu…**

Epilogue

Lucy's p.o.v

I slammed another door open. And another. And another. "Dad? Where are you dad? DAD!" 'Why do you always disappear when I need you the most!?'

My personal maid trailed behind me silently. "Relax hime. Your father is in a business meeting right now." She says.

"Do not tell me to relax Misaki! It's my birthday and he told me he'd finally let me out of this house."

Misaki roll her eyes. The 'benefits' of watching me grow up. "Everyone run. Hime is in a bad mood."

"You're _so funny._"

"Gomen gomen, but you're so fun to tease."

I throw a glare her way and she just smiles back.

*Somewhere else in the Heartfilia Mansion* Unknown p.o.v

"So everything is going according to plans."

"Yes Heartfilia-sama. All we need is to review-" The man was cut off before he could finish.

"There you are daddy." I glance up to see my princess sauntering as if she owned the place. 'Technically speaking she does. She _is _my heir after all.'

"I've been looking for you all over the place. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Darn little witch, she knew exactly that she was.

I decide to play along. Hell knows it'll save me from more hassle later on. "Of course not." I look back at my so-called associates. "I believe you all know my daughter, Lucy."

"Of course how could anyone forget a beauty like her?" I observe the guy, 'Lucas' my memory supplies, practically strip Lucy in front of me. I feel rather than see the irritation coming off Lucy.

"I assure you Lucas," I grab his collar, "that if you look at my daughter that way again that it'll be the last thing you do. Do us both a favor and get out of my sight before I decide to go through with the original plan."

I don't even have to blink before he's out the door. Not taking my eyes off the door, "The same threat holds to the rest of you. NOW SCRAM!"

I slowly turn back to the (unfortunately) teen sitting on top of my desk. 'I just know things will turn ugly.'

"..."

"..."

"...So about that trip daddy…" 'Here we go.'

"Do you have any idea how dangerous the world can be for a 14-year-old child? Not to mention a girl at that."

"Stop treating me like a kid. I train with you for pete's sake dad!"

I level her with a glare. "Yet for as long as you live under my roof you'll obey my rules. You're not going anywhere and that's final."

Lucy glares back just as hard. "All the more reason to leave. I won't stay coped in here all of my life Father. I'm leaving whether you like it or not." She storms out the door.

"Lucy."

"..."

"Lucy get back here I'm not done with you!"

She pauses at the door. "But I am with you." With that she walks out and slams the door.

"LUCY!"

~20 min later~ Unknown Forest~ Lucy's p.o.v

'I'll show him. I'll definitely show him that I'm able to protect myself come hell or high water!' *rustle rustle* "What was that?" A creature comes out of the bushes. 'O-ok maybe not from a Vulcan.' It looks directly into my eyes. -ROARRRRRRR- It leaped I me and I roll out of its way before it could connect.

"Open Gate of the-"

"Shadow Dragon punch!" "Holy Nova!"

I stare at the body that hit the ground my hand still holding my key. 'Huh?' I lift my eye to see the rest of the Vulcan but instead I'm meet with a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at me.

I quickly scramble away from them. "Eep!"

Now that I could properly observe the eyes I noticed they belonged to a blonde boy just about my age. But his weren't the only ones. Just a few steps behind him was a black haired boy with only a visible red eye on him.

I called out to them. "What the hell was that!"

The dark haired one is the first to answer. "Is that anyway to thanks the person who just saved your life?"

My face instantly heats up. "Excuse me. You were the ones that got in my way. I had it!"

"Sure you did?" Said the blonde one.

I could feel a headache coming. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

The blond stood up. "Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon slayer. And the guy next to me is Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon slayer. And you are blondie?"

I felt any type of fear disappear replaced instead by anger. "Who the hell you calling blondie you dumbass!"

His partner lets out a small chuckle. "Oh kitty has claws."

My glares turns to him. "Shut it emo boy."

"HA! She called you an emo boy Rogue! I'll have to remember that one. _Priceless_." He instantly sobered up. "But you still haven't answered my question blondie. Who are you?"

'Damn it I thought he'd forgotten about that.' "Lucy Heartfilia." I reply proudly.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you're daughter of THE Heartfilia family. Care to repeat that again?" The blonde- Sting says.

I glared at him. "What of it?" I spat out.

"What's a princess like you doing so far from her castle?" Rogue asks.

"As if I'd tell you." I scoff.

The two boys share a look between them. "We're taking you back to your castle princess. There's no way we could leave you in the middle of the forest like this."

"Oh fuck no!" Sting appears in front of me in a flash.

"Then I'll enjoy carrying you all the way back." Next thing I know I'm thrown over the idiotic blonde's shoulder getting dragged back to square one.

~Meanwhile in the Mansion~ Maid p.o.v

I patiently knock on the mahogany door. "Lucy-sama your father is calling for you." No answer. I knock again. "Lucy-sama?" 'Maybe she's taking a bath?' I go inside the room but don't find hide nor hair of the blonde heiress. "Oh no!" Right on the window's railing was a sheet rope attached to it. 'Sh-she ran away! Master will kill us!'

I force myself to go to the Master's office and knock on his door. "Enter."

I slowly inch inside. "Where's Lucy, Sylvia?"

I gulp. 'Goodbye world it was nice knowing you.' "M-Master Lu-Lucy-sama has escaped."

He stands up in a blur of black. "WHAT!?"

"I-She's nowhere to be found!"

"I don't care how but I want her found NOW!"

Eek! "R-right away Sir!"

~Back in the Forest~ Rogue's p.o.v

"LET GO OF ME!" 'Lucy' screams. Again. I can just feel that headache building.

"CAN'T YOU STAY QUIET BLONDIE!" My blond partner screams back. Yup it's definetly building now.

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO STINGY BEE!"

"WHY YOU-!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" That stuns them both into silence.

Lucy lifts herself up enough to look at me. "Why are you doing this?"

I stare straight ahead. "Look Miss Heartfilia we have nothing against you but we can't leave a girl in the middle of the night alone."

"I'm strong enough to protect myself." She snaps back. "I didn't need you help."

"Really blondie? Then why were you crying like a baby when we found you instead of fighting back?" Sting chimes in.

"I wasn't crying I was trying to open the gate to the Celestial world you dimwit. I'm a celestial mage."

Well wasn't expecting that answer. In our defense we haven't meet any celestial mages before. "It'll be easier for all of us if you just cooperate." I quip instead.

"Fine."

"Finally I can think again." She glares at me. 'If looks could kill.'

After walking a bit more we finally reach the masion only to be rushed in. "Lucy-sama, what on earth were you thinking running away like that! You're father is furious!" One of the maids say.

She stares blankly at the maid. "Tsk."

"Come along now. Your father has already been notified of your return, he must be expecting you in his office."

"Lucy-sama!" Another maid rushes towards us. "You're a complete mess! We need to get you cleaned up stat." And just as fast as she came she left, Lucy in tow.

The elderly maid took her place and started ushering us somewhere. "This way young sirs."

'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

Sting's p.o.v

It didn't take us a lot of time to reach the office but we were left to our own devices after that. I look at Rogue one last time before entering. As soon as we did I regreted it. 'I know i've heard a lot of things about this guy but I never thought the guy would look ready to kill!'

"So you're the ones that rescued my daughter. Thank you for that." Business tycoon A. Heartfilia looked like everything people ever said about him and more.

"Y-yes sir!" 'Damn my stutter!' "But may we ask why she left in the first place?"

He turns his back to us. "You're Dragon Slayers are you not?"

'How the hell did he know that!?'

"No need to be alarmed. I can smell the blood of Weslogia and Skyadrum on you."

Rogue stiffens next to me. "How? And why would it matter if we are?" He asks.

"Well my dear boys you can't hide the smell of such potent blood from a being such as myself. And as for your why...we'll come back to that later.''

"What are you?" I ask.

"Why don't you try figuring out that one yourselves? Just take a sniff."

We do as he says. "Impossible! Dragons disappeared years ago!" Rogue looks paler than usual.

He chuckles and turns his eyes back to us and I saw the signature blue markings start to cover hi body.

"Acnologia."

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

**Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to R&amp;R.**

**~violetvolpe~ **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Acnologia's p.o.v

The blond one stares at me fear emanating from him in waves. "Acnologia."

I chuckle. "It's good to know not all humans are stupid."

"You're the only dragon that still exists." Stated the dark one.

"What do you want from us?" Asked the other less bright one.

I turn to face my window again gauging their reaction from their reflections. "My daughter wishes to leave her palace. You two will make it happen."

Both boys were taken back. They were my last choice but within the time limit they were Lucy's best bet. "Excuse us!" The dark haired on says.

I glare at them through the glass. The dark one wasn't as bright as I initially thought. "You heard me. You two will take my daughter under your wing and turn her into the fine queen I know she'll become."

"What the hell makes you think we'll obey you? We killed our dragons once we can do it again." The blonde says haughtily.

I chuckle. "Ah yes the twin slayers who turned against their fathers." I let my smirk reflect in the window. "Weslogia and Skyadrum weren't always weak in my opinion but... Even so you won't stand a chance against me. Obey me or die where you stand."

"What's so important about this girl anyways? Wasn't she trained by you? She should be able to protect herself."

I turn my piercing gaze at him. "That is of no importance to you! Your job is to keep her safe. _Period_. Last chance. Pledge loyalty to my queen or die."

They look at each other. "We'll do it."

I relax my frame and smile. I signal to the help. "Well said. Sylvia, please fetch Lucy for me."

The maid that melded with the shadows reappeared again. "Of course Acnologia-dono."

Lucy's p.o.v

"Lucy-sama your father calls for you please come out." Said one of the maids circling the bath.

I furrow deeper into my bathtub and snort. "To have him lecture me? No thank you, I'm perfectly fine here."

Misaki comes up. "Lucy-same don't be childish. He's your father, he has the right to worry for you. Besides he can have us both hanged if you don't show up."

I turn my glare at her. "Fine but only because you'd never let me hear the end of it otherwise." I lift my body out of the bath and let the maids dry me.

Misaki smiled. "Good enough for me."

Fifteen minutes late I was standing in front of my father's study. I glare one last time at Misaki and knock. "Enter." Comes dads muffled voice.

I steel myself for the encounter. "What does my_ oh so_ _honorable and powerful _Sire desire from such an ungrateful brat such as myself? Have you finally decided to auction me off? Or was that marry? Both words are so interchangeable these days."

He smirks just like I knew he would. I had to get my sass from someone after all. "Keep that attitude up and I will change my mind." He gives a theater sigh. "Guess you weren't as interested in leaving as I thought. Pity."

My eyes open like saucers. "Leaving!? Are you serious daddy?! I take back everything I said! You're the best dad ever! Thank you so much daddy!" I throw myself at him.

He pets my hair softly. "On one condition. You'll travel with them." At that he points to the two boys that brought me back. "They'll protect you and take care of you.

I look at them. "Ehh? But I can take care of myself."

"Better be happy you meet them or you'd still be stuck here. I'll have Misaki pack up your things." With that he starts to walk away.

I wanted to hate them but a) they thought they were doing the right thing dragging me back and b) they _were _the reason I was getting out now. I decide to bow in gratitude instead. "I can protect myself but… thank you anyways. I hope we can get along." I kiss both their cheeks and go back to my room to start packing. 'My new start is just around the corner and there's nothing out there that could stop me.' I turn around and make my way to my room.

Dad stops me in the hallway."One last thing before you go princess. Can I have a hug?"

I step closer to him. His strong arms circle around me. "I'm sorry princess, this is for your own good." Before I know what happens everything goes black.

**I know it took me a long time but I'm a junior and SATs and AP test (and practice) comes first. I'll try to have the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**~VioletVolpe~**


	3. Chapter 2

**R-SMF 2**

I open my eyes as a small air current makes its way across my skin. I blink to chase the last of sleep away.

"Oi Rogue I think she's waking up!" A voice near me says.

"Finally awake I see."

I sit up on the bed and look at the two figures standing in the room with me. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The one with the red eyes comes closer. "I am Rogue Cheney. The other guy is Sting Eucliffe. We brought you to our hotel room after we found you unconscious in the forest."

"Which, by the way, what the hell were you doing in a forest, alone and completely unprotected?"

I glare at the blonde on front of me. "One. Don't scream at me Stingy Bee. Two. I don't know. I can't remember." I freeze. I-I couldn't remember anything. 'Why can't I remember anything?'

"How are you feeling miss?" The other boy-Rogue- asks.

"I feel as if a Vulcan ran me over."

Sting snorts beside me. "Probably because that's what happened Princess."

"I'm really starting to hate you Eucliffe." I glare.

He smirks. "That's funny I'm just starting to like you."

Rogue knocks him on the head. "Leave the girl Sting. No need to scare her off before she even has a chance to know us."

I look amusedly between the two, they looked like two different sides to the same coin. Sting with his blue eyes and gold kissed hair and Rogue's ebony locks and ruby eyes that looked straight into your soul. 14 years of age and I knew I wanted eyes like theirs staring at me for the rest of forever.

"So what say you miss?"

I looked dazed at them. "Huh?"

"Travel with us while you regain your memories?" Sting explains.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfila and I'd be delighted to."

~Train Station~

"Would you hurry up Sting. The train's almost here!"

"Chill blondie. We're going to train not the beach."

"Whatever Stingy Bee." I look at Rogue. "So where are we headed?"

"Tsuinmūn Shima." Answers Rogue.

"Huh?"

"Also known as Twin Moon Island blondie."

I glare at Sting. "Seriously will you stop calling me that! You're blond too you!"

"I don't thinks so." He smirks.

"Idiot."

"I heard that."

I roll my eyes. "You were supposed to."

We stop at our platform a glaring contest going on between my and the blind idiot. "Will you two stop that you're given me a headache."

"Sorry Rogue-nii." He blushes while Sting snickers in the background.

"Yeah sorry _Rogue-nii_."

He gets cuffed in the head as a response. I smile. He really is an idiot.

"Let's go the train's here!" I grab both their hands and drag them forward.

Shortly after getting a compartment the train starts moving and both boys take a green tint. "You guys okay?"

Silence.

"You guys don't get motion sickness do you?"

Again silence greets me though both grow greener when I said motion sickness. I can't help it, I laugh.

"Who would have thought. The Great Sting Eucliffe getting motion sick. Ha!"

"I'll-Ill get you."

My turn to pay back. I snort at him. "In your dreams Stingy Bee. Rogue, you can lay your head in my lap maybe it'll help."

"A-Arigatou Lucy."

"No matter fair how come gets to do it?"

"Because he's not an annoying blond like you." I instantly regret it when he looks like he's really going to throw up. "Fine but don't get used to it!"

So there we were. Both boys laying their heads in my lap and me staring out the window in a peaceful silence. Until Sting broke it that is.

"It's-it's so soft."

My hand went flying to his check. "Tsk. Pervert."

~Time Skip~ Tsuinmūn Shima Sting's p.o.v

"We've arrive." Rogue says.

"Finally! Now we can train!"

"But we just got here!" Lucy whines.

"Suck it up Princess. We told you this was a training trip not a beach vacation. We need to improve our magic if we want to join Fiore's strongest guild Sabertooth."

.

.

.

"Wow Rogue. That's got to be the longest sentence I've heard from you. You should speak more you're voice is pretty."

I stand between the two flirting birds. "That's enough you two were here to train not have make-out sessions."

They both start blushing, Rogue more than Blondie who lets the comment slide off. "Urusai!"

Rogue leans closer to me. "As if you didn't wan to to be in my position Sting."

"Damn bastard." Lucky Lucy can't hear us. "Oi blondie lets start!"

**So it may have taken close to a year. And it may have looked like I abandoned it but! But! I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever. Hope everyone had an awesome holiday season, regardless of what you celebrate, and a happy New Year.**

**~VioletVolpe~**


	4. Chapter 3

R-SMF 3 ~1 Year After~

Lucy's p.o.v

It's been a year since I meet the twins, one year of complete and uninterrupted happiness. The boys taught me their respective magic, after I accidentally copied one of their moves, a feat that remains unexplainable. Along those particular skills, my Celestial magic has also increased and I was even able to beat Sting. (Okay so maybe I cheated. Just a _teensy_ bit though.) Unfortunately before I knew it, it was time to go back to join Fiore's strongest guild Sabertooth.

Present Time

I fell back into the bed. "I don't wanna go back!" I whined. "I haven't even enjoyed the beach!"

One of the boys sighed. We'd been having this discussion since they shared the news. "Come on Lucy we've been over this. Aren't you tired of arguing the same thing?" Answered Rogue.

"You get to show the rest of the world just how amazing you are. I mean I doubt there's ever been a mage that can do what you can." Sting added.

"Just having the two of you knowing is fine. My world's big enough with just the three of us." I say sweetly. I can't see them but I know they're blushing.

"Nice try. We're still going to the mainland." Rouge calls from the living room.

"Damn it."

Sting comes into my room and grabs me by the waist and throwing me over his shoulder. "Put me down BAKA!" I protest as I try to struggle free.

Rogue grabs my bags and leads the way out. "You really don't have a choice princess."

"Nooooo!"

~Time Skip~ Fiore Mainland

Sting got on his knees kissing the ground, literally. "I'm never getting on a boat again."

"Rightttt." I reply grabbing my bags.

Rogue side steps him in a way that clearly said he was used to such antics. "Sting you've said the same thing about trains, cars and every other method of transportation yet you still ride them."

I laugh at Rouge's annoyance and Sting's idiocy. "Can't you be more dignified like Rouge-nii Sting? You're embarrassing us."

He glared at the both of us. "Shut up Blondie."

I was about to laugh again when I yawn. "Can we go? I'm tired and could use a nap."

Rouge nods. "We can drop off our things in an inn then we go to Sabertooth."

"But-"

"Later Blondie."

I want to struggle to agree but they've done so much, why not give in this time?

~Sabertooth~

I face palm. The idiots. They knocked the door down.

"We're here to join SaberTooth." Said the twins.

An ugly teen steps up from the crowd. "What makes you think you're worthy of joining our guild?"

"Because we are Light and Shadow Dragon Slayers." Said Rogue pointing to Sting then himself.

"Impressive but you must prove yourselves before joining."

Sting smirks. "Bring it on Miss."

"Dix, Gomtaro." Two people split from a table grinning maniacally. Then they disappeared.

*clink*boom* I turned around and see the boys each facing an opponent of their own. I stand on the sides watching it all play out. Sting punched the guy followed by a knee to the gut. Rogue was already using his magic to pummel his opponent to the ground. Rouge's guy retaliated by sending an uppercut to the jaw sending him flying. 'Things are about to get interesting.' Rogue got up like nothing had happened before jumping back into the fray. "Shadow Dragon Claw!"

Sting on the other hand seemed to enjoy toying with his enemy. He dodged fiery fist after fiery fist before going for the kill himself. "Light Dragon Fist!"

"That'll be enough." The ugly teen says. "You've proved to be worthy. Welcome to the guild. Weakness will not be tolerated." I nod at her words. I knew without a doubt that they would get in.

A shadow sneaked behind me. "Minerva."

"Father, meet our newest members. They are Dragon Slayers."

"Sting Eucliffe and my partner Rogue Cheney sir." Sting pronounced.

"And you are?" Asks the booming voice. I turn around to face the owner of said voice.

He was tall. Much taller than me with bulging muscles and a white beard. Hid red shirt only covered half his torso and left arm and a necklace made of some kind of teeth dominated his huge neck. He was an intimidating man but I wasn't about to be scared by the likes of him. I'd meet scarier, where I know not but I have.

I smile kindly at him. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a celestial dr-". I start. I don't get to finish.

He did the unexpected, he screams at me. "Why is trash like you stepping foot here?"

I narrow my eyes and my smile becomes tighter. 'Oh hell no.' "Excuse you? You're not talking to me are you? If you are, better get off that high horse before I kick you off myself old man."

He kept on exploding. "How dare you speak to me trash!"

I responded tit for tat. "No! How dare you! You have never met me so what makes you think you have any right to judge me?"

We glared at each other. "Minerva, take this piece of filth out of my sight." Sting and Rogue tense next to each other ready to pounce.

"Don't you dare move. I can handle myself." I hiss at them. Louder so that the others could hear, "What scared what this piece of filth might do to you if you try to touch her? I didn't know Sabretooth's Master would be such a little bitch."

I blink my eyes. Pain made my head turn from the force of the impact. His eyes were full of malice and his magic was attempting to subdue mine. 'Did he just hit me!?'

I right my body and glare at the bastard. "First you insult me then you dare to lay a hand on me, just how badly do you want to die?"

He appears nonplussed and kept staring at me with his haughty gaze. "Hmph you couldn't hope to hold a candle to me."

That was it. No one got away with insulting me. My first kick was stopped by the little oriental bitch and she sent me slamming into the door. 'What?' She moved almost too fast for me to catch but I didn't train with a Light mage and not learn how to see things that were too fast for the rest of the world.

Minerva laughs from wherever she's standing. "Such a weakling she is father, can't even aim properly. And with such a low keyed hit. Pathetic."

Pushing my weight onto my hands, I use my other leg to sweep the bitch up and send her flying. Using that same momentum I grab the big oaf's leg and pull him down.

I guide my Light draped fist into his gut. "White Dragon's Punch!" Bones creak and fracture underneath my fist and I feel a sick giddiness at the sight of him breaking through more than a couple of walls.

"That should teach you not to insult me ever again." I manipulate the shadows around the man to come back to me. I drive my knee into his head and hear another sick crunch. "And that's for even thinking that you could ever touch me."

I stare at the man who laid prostrated before me. I'd probably broke some bones and now I was starting to feel guilty about it. I didn't have to pull my strength with the Twins who simply channeled magic to the affected area but this old man couldn't. He didn't know.

I sigh and finger my key ring. The least I could do was make him comfortable. I raise my hand but "STOP!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~Joining SaberTooth~**

**Sting's p.o.v**

"STOP! Luce, you proved your point. No need to kill the Master. We need him to join remember?" I throw some chocolate at her in hopes of distracting her and getting her energy back up.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "I was only planning to have Virgo look over him. Honest!"

I shake my head and nod at my partner. "Rogue check on the Master."

Rogue only 'hmms' in response.

The crowd that had gathered was still shocked by Lucy's display of strength. I had to admit that seeing her fight against someone aside form Rogue and I really out it into perspective.

"How is this possible? The Master beaten by a mere kid?" I look at the speaker from the corner of my eye. His green hair stood out almost as much as Rogue red eyes.

"This has been stored into my memory." Another, a blonde, said.

Lucy glares at one of them. "Yo voodoo guy who you calling a kid? We're the same age you brute."

That blew more than one fuse. "Who you calling a brute you damn midget!"

Oh for hell's sake. "Don't even think about it Lucy. You are not allowed to kick his ass nor anyone else's." I tell her.

Her response was to role her eyes and tsk. 'Damn it I hate being the responsible one.'

"I'm amazed. You actually stood up to my father and beat him. You must be really strong."

I ignore Minerva's comments and drag Lucy away from her before she can say or do something. "You beat him up you take him to the infirmary."

"You mean like I was trying to do earlier? I changed my mind. I don't feel like it anymore. He'sw an ass just like that daughter of his."

'Oh boy.' Minerva was gearing up for round two. 'Rogue." I hiss.

"Because you were the one fighting him." Rogue says from his position lifting the Master up.

Lucy continued pouting. "Fine. Gate of the Maiden, Gate of the Goat, I open thee. Virgo, Capricorn!"

"Punishment time hime-sama?"

"You called Hime?"

I want to face palmed at the maid's question. 'Why couldn't she have normal keys?'

"Err no Virgo. No punishment. Capricorn could you take the big oaf over there to the Guild's infirmary? Virgo to lease tend to his wounds."

"Of course Hime." "Hai hime-sama."

"There happy?" Lucy asks.

"Ecstatic actually." I respond drily.

"Great." She made a show of looking at her wrist. "would you look at the time? I have errands to run. Later!"

One moment she was there and the next she wasn't. "Damn that trick of hers."

"I agree. Can never track her down." Rogue adds.

The members of the guild that were still outside (i.e Minerva, Voodoo guy and others) were shocked again. "How did she do that?"

Rogue stared at them. "The moment you find out share it with the rest of the class."

The (long haired) blond teen spoke next. "You don't know?"

"Nope." I said rolling the P. "And don't bother looking for her 'cause she won't be found till she wants to be found."

My eyes narrow as I watch Minerva stare at the place Lucy was. 'What are you planning?'

Lucy's p.o.v

Cancelling Light Drive, which allowed me to move at speeds near speed of light, I stop in front of the shopping center of the town. "Perfect." Books here I come!

Time Skip 5 hours later ~Sabertooth~ On top of a Beam

"Where the hell is Blondie? She's been gone for hours!"

'Shesh loud much?'

Rouge took a sip of whatever he was drinking. "Relax Sting, she's probably just walking around." He answered.

"I know that she tends to disappear to God knows where but never for this long Rogue. She's probably gone. You know she didn't want to come here in the first place."

Rogue stared at Sting. "She would never do that."

"Rogue all out jewels are gone!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? SHE TOOK ALL OUR MONEY!?"

'I took my share. Yours are in Rogue's cloak like oh I don't know _always_.'

"Hey do you smell that?"

Rogue who had finished checking his cloak for the money, which he found, looked at him like he was crazy. Huh we seem to do that a lot. "Sting the money's right here. You're imagining things."

'Ah Rogue, you're covering for me. That's so sweet. I knew you were my a favorite twin for a reason.'

"No I swear I can smell her. LUCY COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE AND I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

'Nah I don't think I will, it's so much more quitter up here.' I settle down to enjoy my newest book. 'This is the life.'

"Damnit where the hell is she!? I can smell her but I can't see her."

Before Sting can continue his rant about me stealing his money, happy to ignore the fact that Rogue has it, an unknown member of this thrice damn, fucked up and shitty Guild pointed at the second floor. "Guy's the Master is awake."

And sure enough the old fart was up and walking again. 'Damn should have told Virgo to leave his ass in pain. Then again Rogue would have _my_ ass if I didn't have him healed completely. Asshole.'

Voices were rising through the Guild as more and more member saw him in, regrettably, one piece. "Master you're awake!" "Are you feeling alright Master?" "She had a lucky shot Master." "I'm sure you could have handed her _her_ ass if you were to truly fight."

'Oh fuck no.' "Is that so?" My voice resonated all over the guild from my position up in the beam. Heads turned trying to determine where it was coming from. "Shall we confirm that theory?"

I find Sting glaring straight at me. "Lucy get down from there."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Stingy Bee I'm quite comfortable up here." Not to mention free of idiots.

"Now."

"Fine." I threw my legs over the beam and free fall. The faces of the members were _priceless_. I smirk and let my whip tie itself to the beam I had been a few moments ago. My descent was slowed down considerably and stopped complete when I fall into someone's muscular arms. 'Three guesses who it is and the first two don't count.'

"Charming. You can put me down now Sting." My feet soon touched the ground but immediately I was being shaken.

"For goodness sake woman what were you thinking!? Running off like that and you took my money!"

Behind us I can feel Rogue face palming. "I jump over 30 feet high and your first thought is you're money which I didn't even take? Good to know you have you're priorities straight."

Sting looks confused. "Why on Earth would I be worried? You can more than handle a fall like that, as for my money-"

"Is in my coin purse Sting like it always is." Rogue interrupted.

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"I did." Rouge answered.

Clapping could be heard from aside us. "You truly have a way with dramatics don't you Lucy."

I look at the girl that was speaking and groan. "Oh great it's the flat chested bitch. What do you want?"

"Better start respecting me because from now on you're a member of this guild."

"No."

"Too bad paperwork's been passed. I'm the Guild Master daughter and you're now a part of Sabertooth."

"WHAT!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~The Idiots and I~**

Lucy's p.o.v

I am... amazed. First they treated me like dirt, insult me, try to beat me, and now they want to force me to join their pathetic excuse of a guild? I mean how more stupid could they get?

"So tell me little Miss Slopeless, care to tell me who suggested I join the guild? I'd like to personally _thank_ _them_." Unknowingly to many, they unconsciously took a step back after hearing my ahem slightly _sadistic_ tone.

"Why it was Sting and Rouge, who else?"

"And here I thought you'd have more brain than that you curveless bint." At that point I was on my feet, walking towards said _girl_. "I know for a fact that neither of the twins would force me to do anything against my will so why not tell me the truth? Or perhaps you're too much of a flat chested scaredy cat to own up to your actions?"

Minerva's face tethered close to resembling Aunt flow. A bloody mess. "You will show me respect!"

"I show respect to those who deserve it and right now I see no one of the sort."

"How dare you-!"

"Enough Minerva."

I look at the old man and intensity my glare. "Do-"

A hand falls on my shoulder and the other on my waist. "Lucy stop. We know you would have ended up joining either way."

"Rouge is right Blondie, whether or not she filed the papers with or without permission doesn't matter. You more than deserve to be a member, hell you beat the Guild Master!"

Somebody scoffed. "Merely a coincidence. Had the Master been truly trying he you would be as good as dead."

"Then he isn't really a good Mage as you say he is. Every fight should be treated as the real thing." A sly smile and a heated look throws most out the loop. "Unless your saying this is a guild of _amateurs_."

The result was instant. Everyone was up on their feet screaming obscenities at me. I merely smiled and watched everything unfold.

"You bastards how dare you talk to Luce like that!"

"You mere bugs shall regret ever landing your unworthy eyes on her."

The entire guild descended on us. Like always, it was us versus the world and I was loving it. Punches were thrown, kicks flied by, and attacks were dogged. I had the time of my life beating all sorts of people up. Rogue and Sting were right, showing off my powers was great. Beating everyone to the ground was even better.

I caught a girl trying to sneak up on me by the neck and threw her into the oncoming wave of members. Somebody caught her before she could hit them but the damage had been done. They were distracted and Fleuve d'étoiles was already cracking in their direction.

The fighting kept going for hours and grew more intense as guild members attacked each other, now whether that was by accident or not… A couple of people were able to get some hits in but most fell at my feet. The Master stayed out of the fight but his daughter didn't hesitate to get rid of anyone in her path to get rid of me. We shared looks that consisted of me looking smug and him glowering in response.

Soon it was only the twins and I, Minerva, the Master and a couple of higher ranking members. I surveyed the destruction I had caused and smile at the others. "Well this has certainly been an exciting evening." The Tigers glared at me and one took a threatening stop towards me. "I've decided that I'll stay in the guild." Ah if looks could kill. Not so happy with your decision now are you Minnie? "Now Minerva don't mistake my staying for compliance because I will do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want. The sooner you learn this the better. However it is late so I'll come back later to get my guild mark. Goodnight." I nod at the twins and we left the broken and destroyed hall behind.

The cool night air felt heavenly on my skin and I enjoyed the sight of the stars above me. With Sting and Rogue beside me I felt at peace again. Something had thrown my senses into a frenzy but the feeling had finally gone away.

"That was not it, was it?" ask surprisingly Sting. "Your tantrum was more than just about being drafted into Sabertooth."

I was so startled I nearly faltered in my step. "What?"

"Princess, we've known since what feels like forever. If it was only about the guild you wouldn't have involved everyone, just Minerva and Jiemma. What's wrong Lucy? We can't be you're knights in shining armor if you don't tell us." Says Rogue while pulling close to me.

I snorted and simply grab their hands. "Nothing's wrong guys. I was just being…odd that's all."

All of a sudden I feel someone's breath on my neck and it takes me a second to know it's Sting, otherwise Rogue would have already killed them just for being so close to me. Like his 'twin' Rogue wraps an arm around me and I'm sandwich between the two.

"Please, Princess." The breath that carried my neck grew hitter as it grew closer, "We only want to help."

"Guys, please stop." Sweat covers my hands as I tried to push them off. One of them connected with a well defined chest and I immediately curse my adolescent nature. There was no way they hadn't smelled my hormones flaring.

"Stop what? We're just trying to get you to talk." Responds Sting.

"It'd be easier if you just told us." Rouge retaliates while pulling my chin towards him. 'Too close, too close!'

"Fine!" I rasp out. "J-just give me some space some damnit."

Sting chuckled behind me and slid his hands to my shoulders. "You're not embarrassed are you Blondie?" His hands spun me around and I was confronted with a sea of electric blue. "Lucy talk to us _please_."

"For some reason what you said about killing your dragons disturbed me. I-I don't even why. It it just _hurt_. It hurt so much!" I could smell tears but didn't register them as mine until Rogue wiped them off me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "If we had know you would react like this we wouldn't have said anything."

"Its okay Rogue, you guys didn't mean to. You just wanted to make me feel better."

Blonde hair blocks out the otherwise surrounding darkness around us – and my heart – as Sting looks me straight in the eye. "It does matter, Lucy. We should have realized something was wrong from the moment we said those words in the first place. Impressing that pancake and her extreme body builder of a father shouldn't have blinded us from you. You are the reason why we're doing any of this and neglecting you is unacceptable. Seeing your tears is our heartbreak Luce, and knowing we caused them is worse. So please, forgive us." Begs Sting.

"There's nothing to forgive. But if that's what you want then… I forgive you."

The arms around me tighten and Rogue places a kiss on my head. "Thank you princess. It shall never happen again."

"Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Of course jump on my back Princess."

"Thank you guys. For caring so much." I say softly.

"Always and forever Lucy." They say simultaneously.

~The Next Day~

Rogue's p.o.v

"This is going to be recorded into my memory."

"Are you sure we shouldn't just let them sleep?"

"No Minerva wants to see stamp Lucy already."

"Does she really think that a stamp would be able to control her?" Asks the feminine voice again.

"I think she wants to think that she can. That and brag about them to the other guilds." Said the first voice.

I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. Number one: this wasn't my bed. Number two: there were strangers in not-my-room room. "Who the fuck are you?"

"How the hell do you not remember us? You're freaking 'princess' kicked all our asses! We're you guild mates dumbass." Green haired boy pointed at each of them. "The blonde with the hat is Rufus, white hair is Yukino and I'm Orga remember that."

Oh right. We're in Tsuki, home of the tigers of Sabertooth. "I remember. Now, what the hell are you guys talking about? Why does Minerva want to see us? And why the hell are you people in my room!? For that matter, why are you in our house?"

Movement at my side makes me notice the blond in my arms…and in another's pair. "5 more minutes Rogue." 'What the hell happened last night?' "You have five minutes to get out." I said to the still standing audience.

"We just came to deliver a message." Huffed the girl.

Did this little girl understand anything about dragons? They were uninvited in our _domain_. Trespassers were not welcome in a dragons' territory and most never left unscathed. She should be thankful, they get to leave painlessly. "And you have. Now get out."

Just as the trio was walking out, a "have fun" was thrown by the green hair giant and off they went. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

Then I remembered. The bundle in my arms had moved closer and was using my chest as a pillow. The events of last night filter through my mind.

~Flashback begins~

As soon as we got home I went to Lucy's room to put her to bed. We were still in the process of moving so tripping over something or other wasn't something wholly unexpected but tripping with Lucy in my arms and causing her to fall beneath me in bed?

When I tried to stand up, her arms wrapped around my neck and kept me in her embrace.

Lucy was beautiful, no one could deny that, but up close she was her beauty seemed otherworldly. Her lashes fell perfectly, her cheeks had that rose color that was completely natural. My eyes slid further south and I caught sight of her perfectly kissable pink lips. I wanted to press my lips against hers, and run my tongue into the sweet cavern inside.

The distance between our lips was close and just as I was about to close the distance between us, Sting came in.

"Yo Rogue what's taking...so…long." He trailed off at the end but that didn't deter him from glaring after seeing our position.

"It-its not what you think Sting." I manage to stutter out with an already heated up face. He continued to glare at me.

"I'll leave. Wouldn't want to disturb you." He spat the words out and as much as I wanted to explain things to him, I knew what it looked like.

Sting was almost at the door when Lucy's voice broke out between us. "Sting-kun don't leave me."

'She thinks I'm Sting!' I could hear my heart shattering, while Sting had a triumphant face on. We were territorial of Lucy. We both wanted her but at the same time never wanted her to choose. Seems then that I was too late.

I was mourning my lost chance _damnit I didn't even get to kiss her _ and pulling myself from her embrace when she spoke again. "No Rouge, not you too. Please, stay ." Tears were already running down her face and my heart truly shatters. 'How is it that even in her dreams we manage to hurt her?'

Sting was there in the blink of an eye. "Don't worry Luce we won't ever leave you." He answers with missing a beat.

"We'll always be with you." I answer back.

She opens her eyes. "Promise?"

"We promise."

We all just laid back and fell asleep in each others arms.

~Flashback ends~

Now we were nothing more than a tangle of arms and legs, with princess, obviously, in the middle. She looked so peaceful sleeping, as if she had nothing to worry about in life. To this day I still thank the Kamis for bringing with her into our lives.

"If you keep staring at her like that she's going you're think you're a pervert."

"Please I could never compare myself to you Sting-sensei." I retort. Now in the privacy of our home I didn't need to have my mask on.

"Forget that. Did that bitch really send the three stooges to get us?"

"Yes she did. She wants to mark Lucy as soon as possible. Lucy is right, Minerva is a hypocrite. One second she flat out refuses her, the other she can't wait to show her off in front of other guilds." I had only meet her and I was already hating the girl cause a woman she was not.

"Damn right. Five hours were more than enough to know what type of person she is." He responded angrily.

"Keep it low we don't want her waking up."

"So we're staying huh? Go get breakfast ready. I'll go take a bath and wake her up when everything's ready." I nodded at him and went in search of ingredients for breakfast. We all knew that Sting was hopeless in the cooking department and Lucy would rather eat the food than serve it.

We went about our morning as normal, as if our presence hadn't been demanded by the daughter of the head of our new guild. Oh well the she-dog could definitely do with a hurt to her ego. Lucy would never have set foot in the guild again if she knew what Minerva had planned.

After breakfast we went out so we could buy the essentials needed to furnish a three teenage dragon slayers' and feed said three. We weren't in the guild but who cared? Sting was sure to agree because 'the most important thing is right in front of us?'

"Sting where's Lucy?"

"What? Weren't you keeping an eye on her?" Venom filled Stings voice again and I knew it'd be a hurtle to get pass last night regardless of Lucy's words.

"I was picking out food Sting. I though you kept an eye on her."

"Lets split up and look around. She's bound to be here somewhere." Sting looked at me and I looked at him and our senses immediately ruled out Magic or at least her own. I took off one way hoping desperately had gone the other way.

"Where are you Lucy?"

**Finally, another chapter posted. I had this and it wasn't until know that I realized it wasn't posted. Sorry. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Please R &amp; R, they full my imagination and gives y'all more RoLuSti.**

**STING: Hurray for StiCy!**

**ROGUE: You mean RoLu. I did nearly kiss Lucy after all.**

**STING: Why you- She was uncouncious!**

**LUsCY: Review to get these two out of fighting and Volpe writing.**

**Volpe out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**R-SMF 6 ~Missing Lucy~**

Lucy's p.o.v

Cold and unforgiving concrete walls loomed over me. They were no etchings I could see so that meant that either the ropes were the ones preventing me from using magic or the runes were invisible.

With no lights aside from a single dangling lightbulb (how original), I couldn't tell how long I had been held captive or where here was. Wherever it is, this was your standard holding cell down to the metal door separating me, the prisoner, fro them, the bad guys. Like I said. How pathetically _original_. Bad guys seemed to follow the same decorating guide. Probably something like 'Evil Decoration For Your Evil Lair: How To Best Instill Fear In Your Prisoners.'

I crack myself up.

I had deduced how I'd been captured, drugged rag – the remnant smelled lingered under my nose. Whichever asshole had planned this kidnapping had definitely done their homework in less than twenty-four hours. They had merely forgotten a teensy tiny detail.

I settled down to wait for the twins.

Sting's p.o.v

"Where the hell is she? I swear if that bitch Minerva had anything to do with this…" I didn't bother to hold my tongue regardless of the looks I was receiving from the locals. No one was more important than Lucy.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way."

I looked at my brother in all but blood look at the city with the same apprehension I did. "Do you think she might have been taken to the guild? Minerva's insistent on marking her."

"You go then. I'll check the city."

I nod to him and run towards the guild. As I make my way there I try to filter through the the smells of the city to find that special blend that is Lucy.

I slow down as I near the guild and take a deep breath yet still there we no recent signs of her. I throw open the guild door ignoring the hateful looks thrown my way as I speed to the table that held this morning's occupants.

I screeched to a stop in front of the three awkward teens. "Have any of you seen Lucy?"

"Not since Rogue kicked us out of your house."

I looked at the green haired boy my blood freezing in my veins. "You sure?" His scent hadn't changed but maybe he saw her in passing and forgot.

"Sting, did something happen? Where's-" A roared from behind me stop Rufus from stopping from continuing.

"Where is Heartfilia Sting!?"

My hurt truly came to a stop then. "You mean she's not here?"

Raven eyes glared at me. "Would I be asking that question if she was?"

Her scent wasn't changing. _Her scent _wasn't_ changing_. "Lucy's missing!" I blurt out.

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "You mean she disappeared like yesterday?"

"No! Nothing like yesterday. Lucy never- she never simply leaves. She tells us or gives us a warning. She doesn't just disappear!" I needed to stress that point. Lucy would never leave us, she-she loves us. We're more than just friends and partners, we are- we are-

"Deep breaths Sting. Take deep breaths. If you say she wouldn't leave then she wouldn't leave. We'll find her and then you and her and Rogue can go back to hiding from Minerva. Doesn't that sound fun?"

I struggled to calm my breathing but I did stop bending over. I meet Yukino's tranquil eyes and try rightening ed ting myself. "R-right."

"We'll split up. Six people cover more ground than two. I will tell father to send word if she shows in the guild, meet back at the town square in an hour." Yukino, Rufus and Orga nod at Minerva and scramble away.

"We will find her and I will brand her Eucliffe."

I nod at her and run out the door again. 'Just wait for us Lucy.'

We meet up again this time with Rogue being the one to run to us. "Did you find her?"

I force my feelings aside and grab his shoulder. I could feel small tremors and I was surprised at the change in roles. It was only an hour earlier that I had been on the comforting end. I knew how he felt, like our hearts were being torn to pieces and bleeding slowly out. A part of us was missing and we were furious. Someone had taken why was ours and they would pay. No one would touch Lucy and get away with it. She was our-

"Why aren't you picking up her scent or something that seems out of place?" We tensed at Rufus' interruption of our thoughts and snarled at him before recomposing oursleves.

"We just moved into the city," Rogue snapped. "We haven't familiarized ourselves with the area yet. Even if something was out of place we wouldn't have anything to reference it to."

"Concentrate Sting, you'll pick something up." Encouraged Yukino.

"I-I can't." They were too many unknown scents to swift through and two hours had passed. More people had come alive and her fading scent was hidden underneath all of them.

"Try harder then. She could be dying in a ditch somewhere." Minerva purred.

Rogue had Minerva by her neck before she could say anything else. "If you had anything to do with this…"

"I didn't but it stirred up your senses didn't it?"

It did. The thought of losing something of ours made our instincts take over. Nothing and no one would ever get between ours. I snatch her smell up a few seconds before Rogue did, vaguely aware of the Tigers that were rapidly following.

'Hang on Princess! We're on out way.'

Lucy's p.o.v

I tried testing the bonds to no avail – the rope was too tight and I wouldn't b able to break free without breaking or severely injuring something. I hear the locks on the door vying away and I glare at the intruder.

"Looks like you're awake girly. Don't worry you'll be out of those binds real soon." His sick smile left no doubt about what he was referring to. I'd be trading one pair of bonds for another if these bastards had their way.

I muster as much hate as I can into my next sentence. "Let. Me. Go."

He looked incredulously at me before letting out a full blown belly laugh revealing yellow rotting denture and a skull tattoo on the roof of his mouth. "Oh girly you're hilarious. You are not going anywhere. We saw what you did yesterday. Not one, not two but three types of magic! Imagine my boss' face when I told him that. And with that face girly," He grabbed my face and undressed me with his eyes, "-we'll fetch a pretty high price with your body. He'll I'd buy you myself if I could."

I would never be used the way he wanted. No one deserved to be a slave unless they were into that kind of thing and I certainly wasn't. I look at the guy dead in the eye. "One: get our fucking hands of me. Two: get your mind out the fucking gutter, and three: like hell am I going to be sold like fucking cattle."

"Watch your mouth girly or your next master will not hesitate to teach you better. Women these day need to be taught their place." Excuse me!? Who the fuck those this bastard think he is to tell me 'my place'? 'I'm going to kill this guy on principle alone.'

I renewed my struggles for freedom with a new fervor. No one told this woman how to behave.

"Stop struggling. You'll never get out of those. They're magic proof."

'That answers that question.' Break the rope and I was free.

I spy a switchblade in the bastard's pocket and smile, a plan forming in my head. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"You're not very bright are you girly? No." He mutters something about stupid women and my reasons to kill this guy increase. I fidget some more under the pretense of loosening the ropes.

"Are you deaf? Stop wasting energy."

Stop but only to stare at him. "And pee myself? Hell no!"

We continue to stare at each other and he smirks. "Fine you wanna use the bathroom? Go ahead girly." He points to a bucket that I failed to see earlier and blanch. 'What kind of assholes are these?'

He laughs at my expression. "What's wrong girly? I thought you wanted to pee. Well then, don't let me stop you. Any funny business however and I'll make you regret it."

My glare, and hatred for the man, increases. I stagger to my feet and promptly fall into the guy.

"I warned you!" He roared. "NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" He raises his hand and backhands me. I fell to the floor and spit out blood. My head meet the ground and it takes all my will power to not cry out.

It wasn't in vain. I tell myself as pain register more acutely. I had managed to grab the knife and was trying to make quick work of the ropes. "Y-you won't get a-away with this." Damn it I'm stuttering!

"But we have."

The ropes on my feet had broken, with minimal cuts thankfully and I knew I had to keep him talking. "When my brothers find you they will rip you to pieces. They'll make you regret ever looking in my direction and will enjoy using you as target practice. And you know what? I'll enjoy using you as target practice too." I had regained use of my hands and I could feel my magic flowing again.

One moment I was powerless at his feet and the other our roles were reversed. I had roundhouse kicked him and he was knocked unconscious. Unfortunately the sound attracted other guards but I was ready for that.

The door was slammed open and three men ran in. One look at the unconscious dude and they were all glowering at me. "What the hell happen here?"

I was back in my kneeling position, hiding any evidence of my release. "I-I don't k-know. O-one moment he was f-fine and the he just c-collapsed. I-I think he's…asleep."

It was a standoff between us. I wasn't sounding sincere and the men knew than to do such a thing so we all knew something was amiss. "What the fuck did you do to him, whore?"

I watch as black tendrils close the door with a smirk. "Fleuve d'etoiles."

Nobody's p.o.v

Two boys stood in front of a nondescript warehouse. Four more teens stopped next to them.

"This is it then?"

The enraged look the dark-light duo has was an answer in and of itself. The dark haired girl swallowed and looked back to the warehouse. "Right."

A tattooed hand falls on her shoulder. "Let's go then."

"Ne Rogue."

"Yes Sting?"

"You know they won't come out alive right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Sting."

The two shared a crazed look before charging at the door.

The door gave away and the battle started in earnest. Long blonde hair could be seen flashing around between bodies on the second floor landing. On the lower levels people were succumbing to the rage of the first two of the newcomers.

"D-demons!"

The minions' opinion weren't that far off. The two teens had a deadly aura around them and they were taking no prisoners. Their eyes pulsates with anger and scales crept along their skin.

Those not being taken down by them were being destroyed by the other four.

"Black Thunder Cannon: 120 mm!"

"Memory Make: Night Fall!"

"Open Gate of the Scales: Libra!"

The girl on the landing threw half a dozen men to plummet to the floor. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about me!"

"You know the twins! Like hound dogs those two. Gaia forbid you leave their sight!" Replied the Eastern beauty.

Goldie locks laughed and smiled at her. "You know Minie this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

"Shopping this week then?"

"It's a date."

"I hope I being invited to this girls day out." Butted in the only white haired girl in the building.

"Of course Yu, merely need to take out the trash first."

"Agreed." Echoed the other girls.

Soon all the members of the Dark Guild were round up and handed to the Magic Council reps. The newly founded groups of friends wee given their shares of the rewards and we're celebrating. All minus two who were hanging from the honey-eyed girl.

"We thought we lost you." Whispered the Dark one against her neck.

"Never to be seen again." Continued the other Light one.

Their scales were receding and their eyes regained their normal hue but the possessiveness lingered just beneath the surface. "I-I'm – oh _Circe take me home_."

The girl had collapsed in their arms in tremors and barely concealed terror. She barely registered the voices around here and hanged tighter to her pillars.

"She's in shock."

"Catatonic even -"

"-pushed her fear aside-"

"Go Sting, Rogue! Take her home!"


	8. Chapter 7

R-SMF 7

Lucy's p.o.v

It's been three years since the kidnapping incident and ever since then our training only got rougher. We pushed ourselves to our damned hardest and when we reached that point, we kept on pushing.

Since my breakdown, Sting and Rogue never left my side. Not that I wanted to be out of their sights either back then. I was still terrified of being taken away from them, that was the reason why we never took missions where we could be separated. As male dragon slayers, they felt slighted that someone took something from them. As a female dragon slayer, I was furious at myself from being taken and as a girl I was terrified someone would try again. Yes, I had managed to get myself out but still the fear was terrifying.

Still, it had been three years and I was tired of being scared and being babysat. I wanted action, my blood called for it and if I didn't get it soon I would explode and get it on my own.

I calmly sit down in the table and extend a mission flyer to Rogue, the more level-headed of the duo. "I want to go on this mission."

Lector stops fawning over Sting and Rogue left Frosh's coat well alone. "Lucy?" Sting asked.

I look calmly into his eyes. "We can't keep hiding guys."

Rogue stared at me over the paper. "And you think going on a mission will help?"

"_This _mission will actually. We'd be escorting an heiress to her fiancé. One way, easy money and a simple enough way for us to see how far we've gotten."

"Lucy we're not strong enough-"

"And yet you can guard me well enough?" I interrupt coldly.

Rogue sent his Exceed to put the mission back. "We cannot protect you and another person Lucy because you will _always_ come first princess. I cannot in good faith jeopardize the safety of a client because I was too busy keeping you safe."

"Then don't. Let me take care of myself. We all know that we've been training like hell these past years even before I was kidnapped-"

Sting sat up abruptly, "Don't you dare finish that sentence Heartfilia."

"-I have been able to defend myself," I finish. "Anyone can make a mistake. That's what it was a mistake. We got careless. _All _of us. I can't leave my safety in your hands any more than you can keep yours in mine."

Rogue wanted to protest but I kept going. "We can watch each other's back Rogue but it should fall to each one of us to stay safe. We're mages, danger is in every corner. Hell, danger is everywhere! You can't hope to shield me from everything."

"Actually we can try our damn hardest." Sting snapped. "We're not going on that mission and that is final. If it's money that you need then me or Rogue will be more than happy to do a mission and provide it." Rogue nodded with him and I glared. I threw my napkin on the table and Flash away for the first time in three years.

* * *

I threw another rock into the water but still I fumed. "Thought I'd find you here."

I don't bother turning around. I learned all the guild members' scent a while ago. "What do you want Rufus?"

"Mind if I sit?"

I bark out a laugh. "Of course I mind but you'll do it anyways so knock yourself out."

I hear the pebbles crunch and give under him. "Lucy-"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I threw a bigger rock out.

I grab another one but I'm stopped. "You're doing it wrong. It's all in the wrist." He repositions my hand and motions me to try again. "Go on. Try it."

I glare at his Blondness and do as he says. The rock skidded before it sank to the bottom like all the others. "Congratulations I did it. Are you proud of yourself now?"

"I am actually." Rufus picks up his own rocks and skips them from the ground. I knew what he was doing. Trying to get me to relax before talking 'sense' to me.

I growl at having my peace interrupted and drop down next to the blonde. "Just say it, will you?"

He fixed his hat with a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit."

"Fine you caught me." He sighed. "Have you thought that maybe the twins fear losing you again?"

I snorted. "I looked at this three ways to Sunday Rufus. Trust me, I know. Have you stopped to think that it's just as hard for me? I was the one being kidnapped. I was the one that was almost sold as a sex slave. And I'm fine! I'm pulling myself together but I won't if you all insist on wrapping me in cotton."

I tore at the grass, channeling all my frustration into it and fighting to keep my tears in. "I want to get stronger but I won't because every minute I'm still here I can't help but think that it's not enough and it never will be! I'm tired of feeling weak! I want the old Lucy back!" 'I just wanna be me.'

Rufus' arms wrap around me and I cry freely into his arms. "Shush Lucy. Everything will be alright. You just need to make your case against the twins. They don't want to stifle you but just like you fear being weak, Sting and Rogue fear losing _you_. You, Lucy Heartfilia, are the most important thing in their life. The apple of their eyes. Without you they are nothing.

"If you want them to see your way then you'll have to be gentle with them. Their fear of losing you is blocking out anything else but your honest feelings will have them reconsidering this new mindset of theirs." Fingers grab my chin and pull my face up. "Never forget Lucy. Sting and Rogue would move Heaven and Earth for you."

A watery smile blooms in my face. "Thank you, Rufus."

Slowly he wiped away any remaining tears. "That's better princess. Come I'll escort you home." I let him pull me up and off we were. We didn't say a word on our walk but we didn't need to. Everything that had to be said had been said and everything else could wait for a while.

"Good night Rufus." I told him after he deposited me in front of my doorsteps.

"Good night Princess." He kissed my hand and he was gone. Sucking up all my courage I walk into the house and say the dreaded words.

"Sting, Rogue, we need to talk."

* * *

We all sat silently around the table. I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

The sound of cutlery scratching against the plates stop. "Lucy-" Rogue starts but I interrupt him.

"Rogue no. Let me get this off my chest please." Another deep breath. "I hate fighting with you, _both _of you. And while I feel justified in my words, there were others ways and other places where we could have had that conversation.

"I feel – no I am suffocated here. We joined Sabertooth (though I was forced) to become stronger and to validate our strength. My being kidnapped derailed all those plans I get that but we can't let it stop us! Every time that we go on a mission and you take a hit for me or you try and coddle me is not only an insult to all the training that we've done but it's also making me feel like I'm somehow less, like I'm a weak little princess who needs her knights to fight for her. I'm not _weak_ and I'm tired of feeling so.

"I know I'm selfish and I can be a brat more times than not. I understand where you're coming from, your fear is not that different than mine but I-we can't let our fears hold us back. I know you don't ever want to lose me but I'm not that fourteen-year-old you found in that forest. I don't need to be protected. I want to fight alongside my knights! I want to fight alongside you." I finish softly.

A chair slid out of the table and footsteps made their way to me and soon I found myself engulfed in a warm pair of arms. "I'm sorry Lucy." Sting said. "We were trying to keep you safe but it seems we took it too far. But you must understand Lucy, you mean the world to us, you're the most important to us you're our ma-"

I wrap my arms around him and press a kiss to his forehead. "It's okay Sting, we were both in the wrong. I should have spoken up sooner but my fear, it was holding me back."

Three pairs of arms, two shorter than the other, also entered our little hug. Rogue's breath tickled my ear with his warm breath. "Say that you'll always come back. Say that you will always be here and I swear to you Lucy that I'll never doubt you again."

I smile back at him. "I swear."

**So, here's the seventh chapter. For those of you who have read my previous story, Set Me Free, may have also seen the changes, in some cases drastic from the original version but it's because this version is more fleshed/thought out. Hope you enjoyed enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8

R-SMF 8

Lucy's p.o.v

I snuggle closer to the warmth that surrounded me. Sting's magic produced heat while Rogue's was more on the cool side. I loved the feel of each but just burrowing between them was the best. Not too hot, not too cold, just…right. Perfect.

Between the furs, the sheets, and the twins, I was never cold. I liked our new room. It was dark and smelled only of us and the Exceeds. The windows could be opened to let the as much light in, Sting's demand, but blocked out all light, Rogue's insistence. I was just happy that the bathtub was huge. It was home and off bounds to everyone else.

This was a new house we'd moved into after the Incident. More private and secure and catered to everyone's likes. Only our quasi-teammates knew about our new location and they knew better than to divulge the information or -heavens forbid- enter out room without permission. They'd be lucky to walk away with months of hospitalization and that's because we're allies.

I press my palm against the planes of muscle in eyesight. "Rogue." Rogue remained unperturbed. The boys were pretty much unshakable when they decided that they were safe. "Rogue." Still no answer.

Their awkwardness as they had demanded I sleep with them still made me smile. They had argued circles around me then and slipped into my bed when they thought I was asleep. However, that wasn't important and they needed to wake up if we wanted to take the escorting mission.

I leave a trail of kisses on his chest. Up to his throat and down his jawline. "Rogue wake up."

He stirred in my arms and his ruby eyes shine behind dark lashes. "Lucy. It's too early for this. Go back to sleep."

"Can't," I say pressing more kisses to his Adam's apple, "we have a mission to do."

A groan comes out of his mouth as he pulls me closer to him. His hair tickles my face when Rogue bends down to press a kiss to my forehead. "Fine."

I press another kiss to his jaw. "Wake up Sting?"

He groaned and I laugh and jump out of bed. "Love you!"

"Lucy!"

I send Rogue a kiss and slip into the bathroom. A few seconds later Sting is yelling profanities at his dark haired 'counterpart'.

"ROGUE YOU BASTARD!"

Yes, everything was right in my world again.

Yukino's p.o.v

I raise an eyebrow in question when I notice the very happy Lulu and the equally content Sting and Rogue. 'Weren't they arguing yesterday?' I mouth to the memory mage.

'They made up.' He mouthed back.

I resist the temptation to shake my head at the trio. They were either enamored with each other or they wanted to kill each other. There was no in between.

"Morning. Why so chipper?" I ask like I didn't already know. What I'm friends with Rufus okay?

Rogue reaches the table first. "We're going on a mission."

"Lector tell the barmaid that we want the usual. We're starving!" Sting orders his Exceed.

The maroon Exceed was already jumping to do his idol's request. "Hai Sting-sama!"

Lucy was shaking her head at their usual tactics when she reached the table herself. "Minerva noted the mission. She said she would send someone to but us the train tickets nut to hurry up and finish breakfast."

Just before Lucy can take up her normal seat Sting pulls her into his lap. Rogue was already giving him the evil eye. 'Oh boy.'

"What's the mission about?" I blurt out in hope that I could prevent a guild brawl.

"Escort mission." Answered Rogue. "We're escorting an heiress to her fiancé's house." He was still glaring at Sting but at least he seemed to be staring at him less intensely. (I think.)

The barmaid pops by with the breakfast orders and Rogue takes the chance to steal Lucy and set her between his legs, making sure to slowly wrap an arm around her midsection and smirking at the now fuming Sting.

Lucy? She just giggles.

"Should we say something?" Asks a smiling Rufus.

They were throwing pieces of food at each other now like a pair of five-year-old fighting over a toy.

Orga, Rufus, and I meet eyes. "Nah."

At the client's house – Third person p.o.v

Three teens, two cats, and a grown man with his butler stood in the office. It was luxurious with decadent taste and totally new arena for the three mages.

There was the blonde mage who's face and body might have gotten him inside higher end parties but whose clothing would put him in some of the…self-indulging ones. The black haired beauty stood out with his red eyes and dark but tantalizing aura. The girl of the three, another blonde, seemed to be able to move from street to high end without breaking a sweat but again. The clothes were a no go. (Those knees!)

"Thank you for coming. As you know my daughter is getting married in a few days and we're sending her away to that everything is running smoothly and to ensure that nothing happens."

The girl of the group smiled and nodded at the client. "Of course, sir. You can count on us." She replied.

The man stares grimly at the girl. "For your sake, I hope that is true. It'd be a dying shame if Sabertooth were to lose clients because of incompetence."

The ambiance of the room went from professional to downright hostile. Both males bristled at the insult and the girl's smiled tightened. "Don't worry sir. We'll show you that Sabertooth deserves its title as Fiore's greatest guild."

It was said with a dark undertone. The five now had something to prove to the man who'd hired them. "Where is the lady?" Asked Rouge.

The client signaled to the help. "Fetch my daughter."

The butler left and came back with the dark-haired heiress trailing after him. Her eyes shone with interest when she saw the two young males and burned with suspicion when her eyes meet brown. She bowed. "Father."

"Rosaline." The client waved at the three young teens still in his office. "These are the mages that'll escort you to your new home. Your maids have already packed everything. You leave immediately."

Rosaline's p.o.v

I guide the mages out of my home. It was unfortunate that there was a girl but it was of no consequence. I could still play with the boys.

"She's so sophisticated. So unlike so many rich kids." Said the girl.

Of course, I am. I'm Rosaline Uchibachi. Sophistication is in my blood. Much like being a poor rat is in yours. The raven one agreed with her and I knew I had this in the bag.

The head maid stepped in front of me. I would almost miss her. Almost, the stupid cow. "Everything has been put away. It will arrive shortly after you. Have a good trip Rosaline-sama."

"Have a good trip Rosaline-sama." All the maids and butlers bowed in perfect sync.

I don't bother to respond to the help.

The blonde bodyguard helps me into the carriage and I smile coquettishly but he ignored it. 'Impossible. My beauty is without equal. He must be putting a front in front of Father.' Yes, I told myself. That was it.

All four of us were well on our way when my glare lands on the girl. "Let's get something straight_ girl_. You will not talk to me, you will not look at me and you will most certainly not touch me with your filthy hands. I. Don't. Like. You." She stared at me with her disgusting little mouth open. Good.

I turn to the other two people in the carriage. They too had their mouths open but in amazement of my attitude to put the help in their place. "You two, however, I do like." I purred at them.

"Excuse me!"

My eyebrow raises at the girl. "You should be thankful I even bother to talk to you."

"I suggest you keep your hands off _princess_. I. Do. Not. Share."

"Good because neither do I."

We glared at each other. I knew I would win. I had the looks, the money, the name. No one ever said I had to stay loyal to my husband. He definitely wouldn't.

*In the twins' mind*

'This is going to be such a long trip.'

**So sorry for taking so long! First midterms then finals. Not a good excuse but still sorry! Hope you enjoyed.**

**VioletV**


	10. Chapter 9

R-SMF 9

Sting's p.o.v

I stare outside irritated with the woman next to me. Lucy was pissed, Rogue was brooding more than usual, Lector was outright glaring at her, and even Frosch was unhappy (or as unhappy as she could be) with Rosaline.

Said woman had been clinging to me since we left her father's sight and tried to flirt with both me and Rogue while making sure her opinion of Lucy was known. Just for insulting Lucy I wanted to lock her up until we delivered her. Or knock her out. Either was fine with me.

'Damn this bitch. Insulting Lucy, "accidentally" pushing her breast against her arm and if that wasn't enough, she can't keep her mouth shut.' Her voice had gone from sophisticated to nails-on-chalkboard irritating hours ago, my ears (all of ours really) were ready to bleed.

Lucy was stretched over a seat with Lector and Frosch sitting on her long legs. Sunlight came and went and made her hair shine like spun gold…and highlighted her very sharp claws-err nails. She hadn't stopped filing them since we got on the train.

"Rosaline darling, why not do the train a favor and shut your trap? We still have three hours to go before we can dump your pampered behind to someone else."

Rosaline looks affronted at being told to shut up and I burst out laughing at her sputtering and struggling to come up with a comeback. Even Rogue let out a couple of chuckles. It was hilarious enough to make me forget we were on a train.

The insulted girl finally pulled herself together to respond. "How dare you speak to me that way?" She said. "When my father hears about this you _will_ regret this!"

"Honestly _princess,_ your father paid us to deliver you to your fiancé not to pander to your sensitivities. Not to fucking mention he is NOT paying me enough to see you paw at what's mine. Last chance, get your damn claws off what's doesn't belong to you!"

My instincts soared at Lucy's words. We were hers and she was ours. Nothing or no one could ever change that.

"Are you crazy? One they are not yours." Rogue growled ate her left. "Two. No! Can't you see they're protecting me?" Dainty hands pulled both me and my 'twin' closer to her frame.

I suppress my instincts that tell me to throw off the offending female and jump into Lucy's arms. My eyes meet Rogue's and I knew he was feeling the same way. We couldn't throw her off for fear of 'overstepping our bounds' but Lucy? She could damn well get away with murder. And she damn well knew it.

Instead of killing Rosaline as expected, however, she snorted and put headphones on to ignore the annoying little bitch that traveled with us and closes her eyes. I love her but I swear one day I'm going to kill this girl. I throw a piece of lint at her but she merely cracks an eye open and smiles.

Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to kill her.

Lucy's p.o.v

I close my eye again and stretch my smile wider. The boys weren't allowed to bully the clients and instead had to play the part of complacent little boy toys. Role reversal would be good for their overgrown egos.

Growls coming from the boys and a hand on my leg have me opening my eyes again. There was a man trying to shake me awake to get my attention. I take a headphone off. "Yes?" I ask him.

"I was wondering if I could sit here? Everywhere else is full."

A quick perusal of my surroundings (and a nod from Rogue) convinced me that the man spoke the truth. I smile at him, grab both Lector ("Hey!") and Frosh ("Whee!") and lower my legs from the seat. "Knock yourself out."

His ocean blue eyes almost catch me off guard as does his purple hair but I brush it aside. "Thank you. I'd hate to have to stand for hours until my stop."

Something about the guy stirred something deep in me, so deep I almost didn't feel it. "I'm sure you would have found a seat eventually."

His blue eyes pierce me before their intensity is broken by a smile of his own. "Perhaps. My name is Vincent by the way." He extends his hand towards me.

I give him the same courtesy. "Lucy."

In front of me, Rosaline scoffs and I let my smile fall. "Excuse me but I must get away from the hypocrisy."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again."

I leave the compartment and head to the dining car shaking off the feeling of foreboding. It had to be my imagination.

I arrive at the dining car and swipe a few pieces of food for me and the boys. At the last minute, I add a couple of fruits for her highness.

"Look, mom, a shooting star!"

'A shooting star huh? Would you look at that.' Wait. A shooting star? In the middle of the day? I turn to look at the window the little girl was at and sure enough a "shooting star" was headed right for us.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" I push the little girl and her mother to the floor and run towards our car just as the missile hits. I ignore the debris and luggage falling and keep going. The train had stopped but that only meant that whoever was after the train could board now.

I slam the door to our car open and push Rosaline to the floor. Rogue and Sting looked relieved to see me unscratched but that only lasted for a minute. We had a job to do.

"What's the status?" Asked Rogue.

"Train's stopped. The missile hit the dining car three cars from here. Whoever shot that missile did so purposely. The dining car was in the middle of the train." I look at both of them so the implication is clear. "Divide the train in two and you have the rich and their valuables separated from the poor. Less chance of someone else taking care of their loot and means only outside access by any mages on board."

"Which means they'll be seen and easier to take out than if they were inside and had places to hide." Finished Rogue.

I nod. "Exactly."

Sting doesn't take his eyes from the window as he hears every word we say. "So what's the plan?"

"Things haven't changed. Whether they are after Rosaline or not we have a mission. Failure is not an option." 'Not on our return mission.' I say with my eyes.

"Grab the client and get out. Sting and I will distract them while you take her and run. Use your keys smartly and leave a trail for us to follow. Frosch and Lector will stay with us to reach you faster." Answered Rogue.

I nod at both men and grab my keys fingering the one I needed. "On it. Take care." I grab the unresponsive Rosaline and throw her over my shoulder, jumping out the window. "Open Ruby Gate of the Tiger, Tigress!"**(1)**

Three sets of feet landed quietly on the ground. Beside me, Tigressa's roar startled most of the bandits surrounding us so I throw Rosaline on top of the silky orange fur and jump on myself.

"Go we have this!" Shouted Rogue.

With Rogue, Sting and the Exceeds clearing our path, it was easy to make out getaway. "Hold on tight Rose! We're up for a bumpy ride. Tigressa go."

Tigressa heard my commands and sped up faster swiping at anyone that stood in front of her. I took care of the long range fighters with my whip, left hand still holding on to Rose and my current ride.

"What are you doing? We have to go back and help them!"

I actually don't stop myself from snorting. "They're big boys who can take care of themselves. They'll catch up so just bear with me."

"Fine, but only because if I didn't Rogue-kun would be disappointed in me."

We're in the middle of potentially saving your life and you're thinking about what a boy thinks about you? This girl was insane. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," I mutter.

"What was that?!" "Nothing."

Rogue's p.o.v

I look with disinterest at the heaps of men that surrounded me. Sting and I had gone overboard and took out everyone involved in the hijack but it was a near sure thing that Lucy would forgive us. We were doing something _good. _We even got the she-devil's stuff sent ahead to her fiancé's house.

"Let's hurry up. If Lucy stays too long with _her_ she'll kill the she-devil, or worse kill herself." I urge Sting.

"Agreed."

"Fro will fly Rogue-kun to Lucy-chan!"

I look worriedly at my Exceed picking her up to my arms. She had thrown a couple of guys from up high earlier. "Are you sure Fro?"

Her pink arms wrapped around me. "Fro is sure Rogue-kun."

"Okay," I look at my partner, "Sting, I'm flying with Frosch. Can Lector fly or are you stuck walking?"

"I can fly the Great Sting-sama anywhere! No distance is too far for me!"

Guess that answers that question. "Well said, Lector!"

"Sting-sama!" "Lector!"

I bonk both on the head. "Enough. Lucy is waiting for us."

"Hai!"

An hour later had us walking out of the tree line and to where Lucy stood with Rosaline with her. Immediately Sting threw himself at him. He possessed the least control of the two. "Blondieeee. We found you~"

"Took you-Gah get off me Sting," responded an irritate Lucy under his weight.

"But Lushy~!"

A hand landed on my elbow. "Aren't you at least going to say hello Rogue-kun?"

"Were you hurt milady?" I ask pretending that I actually gave a shit.

Beside me, Rosaline sighed and furrowed deeper into me. "No, but I can't stand her. She has been ignoring me and then made me walk all the way here!" She whines.

Lucy, managing to untangle herself from the idiotic blonde said with a pointed look, "We rode on Tigressa for two hours or so then we walked for about ten minutes until we reached this clearing," to Rosaline she said, "my magic and spirits need rest your highness. I will not put them under unnecessary stress to please you. Now if you'll excuse me we need firewood."

I nod to her and force myself to let her go again. Of course, that doesn't stop me from wordlessly sending Frosch after her. 'I admire the restraint.'

"Why does she need firewood for?"

"Because we're going to set camp here," I respond. 'Wait for it.' Three. Two. One.

"WHAT? I refuse to degrade myself to sleeping on the floor!"

"Never said you would," I shot back, my patience running thin.

"Then where am I sleeping?"

Lucy returned loaded with twigs for kindling. "On the floor," she said with a smile, "I can call Aries to give us some wool to lay on, but sleeping while standing is your other choice," says Lucy.

"Impossible! I only use the finest of things, I will not reduce myself to some 'wool'."

"Fine then don't sleep, it's not my problem," Lucy counters.

"There's no food to eat and I'm hungry. Why can't we just keep moving?" Rosaline continued.

"You'd rather walk for hours through the woods at night?" asked an amusedly puzzled Sting.

"Don't worry we always bring food with us on missions," I reply.

"Why me?"

"Can you get us some wool to sleep in please Aries?"

Next Day – Rosaline's p.o.v

The next morning came too fast for my tastes**. **I had developed a crick from sleeping on the floor and the third-rate wool was too soft for my skin. I sunk into the ground and all but touched the dirty floor.

Breakfast had been a simple meal of berries and -gag- jerky along with water – _without minerals_. A day with these people and already I had been reduced to the 'simple' life.

Sting, Rogue, and the bitch were all seated with the strange cats around a map on the floor. "We need to move as soon as possible. There might still be bandits around. Deliver the girl and get the job done. Those are our main goals." Said Sting.

'"Deliver" the girl? Do they not realize the honor it is to be in my presence? They should be thankful I'm granting them access into my harem! Still, I do not wish to be attacked. I'll allow them this disrespect. This time.'

"I checked the maps," said Rogue, "Norah is about half a day's walk from here but if we walked then we would be moving at a slower pace not to mention more open to attacks. What are our options, Lucy?"

"Fastest way to Norah is through these woods. Cutting southeast from here and it would be a 5-to-6 hour walk. If we ride Draacon we can cut the trip by about two hours and shave another thirty if we ride another of my keys. We would have to stop for me to regain my strength, however, leaving us more open to attack." Said girl answered.

Both men looked at each other. 'If only that intensity was focused on me.' Sting points to our location and traces the path. "I say we fly. Cuts down travel time and is more secure than walking through the woods. Rogue?"

Rogue nodded at his companions. "I agree. Even with the layover, it is the more secure route."

"Do I not get an opinion in this?" I remarked after being ignored the entirety of the conversation.

"No." Said all three voices.

My arms cross around my chest and I glare at all three. Around me, the strange cats were packing up camp and Sting and Rogue hovered over me.

"Everything is packed Sting-sama!"

"Fro picked some berries Rogue-kun."

My eyes narrow at the two annoyances. They were like children, in constant demand for attention they should be showering on me. They would be the first to go when the Dragon Slayers became mine.

"Everything ready?" Nods and shouts of agreements meet her question. It boiled the blood in me. "Then let's go. Open Ruby Gate of the Dragon, Draacon!" Smoke filled the clearing and I tried to wave it away as best as I could.

There a few meters away from its summoner was a tiny little shit with blood red scales, razor-sharp fangs and a crown of black horns adorning his head and extremities. Would have been terrifying if it wasn't for its minute size.

"Draacon, please enlarge yourself. We need a ride."

I scream at the rumbling that comes from the dragon. "Of course, princess."

It grew in size. Claws sharpening and extending as the rest of its body grew with it becoming the scary overgrown lizard that I thought it would be.

The bitch motioned dramatically to the dragon. "Your ride has arrived princess. Frosch fly Rose up to Draacon'sback."

"Hai!" The pink monstrosity grabbed me by the armpits and flew me to the back of the dragon. A scream leaves my mouth as air rides up my skirt and lifts it but I'm ignored even as I glare at the little shit.

Lucy kept handing out orders like a man. 'How uncultured.' "Lector the bags."

"Yosh!"

"Sting, Rogue, keep an eye out."

"Of course," said Rogue.

The blond chit jumped to the dragon and the twins followed soon after. "Draacon we're ready."

An arm wraps itself around my midsection and I follow it to Sting's golden body. "Hold on Miss."

'At last the attention I deserve!' I snuggle closer to him as the overgrown lizard flaps its wings and sends us soaring to the air. But when I look at him Sting's attention wasn't on me but on the blonde girl that steered the dragon.

I was getting pissed and fast. Here I was being _ignored _of all things. I press closer to him making sure my breasts sufficiently pressed against him. "Sting, what is your relationship with Lucy? She says that your hers but…" I trail off to not dominate the conversation the conversation like I'd been taught.

Sting looked down at me and I made myself as appealing as I could but he quickly looked away. "Our relationship is none of your business Rosaline and I – no we would all appreciate it if you kept your nose out of our business."

My eyes shot wide open at his response. I threw my hands at him and try to push him off. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

My body leaves his but his hand captures my arm again. "Wouldn't want to fall now would you _Miss_?"

Upfront I could hear Lucy laughing.

Rogue's p.o.v

I grab on tighter as Draacon starts his decline. We had been on the air for two hours like Lucy had predicted and Draacon must have reached his limit. "I'm sorry princess, but this is as far as I can go," Draacon tells us.

"It's okay Draacon you've done enough, thank you. Close gate." Lucy says.

All three of us land on our feet and Rosaline jumps from Sting's arms still pissed about his answer. "You okay for the next part of the journey Lucy?"

"Just give me a minute." I slide up to Lucy and offer her a bottle of water and some jerky.

"Here princess. You need the energy."

She smiled at me and hugged me in gratitude. "Thank you, Rogue."

Sting plopped down and Rosaline daintily did the same. I throw each of them a bottle of water and something to snack. We all needed to keep our strengths up, specially Rosaline who barely ate this morning.

Thankfully she just huffed when the food fell in front of her and ate in silence.

We stayed in the clearing for about a quarter of an hour. Lucy came out of her meditative state and I helped her up. She threw a smile at our ward. 'Ready for the last portion of our trip wannabe princess?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sure wannabe princess."

"Lucy," I warn her.

"Fine. Open Ruby Gate of the Tiger, of the Horse. Tigressa, Himeko!"

Clouds of smoke filled the clearing and there stood a 400-pound tigress and a 17 hands mare. I petted Himeko but kept my hands to myself when it came to Tigressa. I had no desire to become her plaything today.

"We need a ride to Norah. Can you help us?" As answer, they both bend down to our level as if to say 'get on'. "Thank you."

As always Lucy would ride on her trusty tigress leaving us to pick our own rides. Rosaline had made her choice and stood with me next to Himeko.

"I'll ride with Lucy. I'm sure Rogue-kun wouldn't mind spending his own 'alone time' with our client." Sting said as he slid on behind Lucy smiling wider when he caught my glare.

"Just as well. I wouldn't want to spend more time with an asshole like you." Rosaline spat.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I help Rosaline up. I get on after her and follow Lucy as she directs Tigressa. "Ha!"

We rode quietly unlike when we rode Draacon. On the ground, we were more vulnerable and Lucy was also on the weaker side. Still, we had made good time riding at these speeds. For once Rosaline was quiet and not completely rubbing on me.

We were probably halfway to our destination when I sense movement from the tree lines. Lucy also noticed. "Heads up. We got company." She shouts out.

The earth collapsing underneath us had Himeko stop in a halt and Rosaline screaming in my ear. I grip the reigns tighter and keep us seated.

"Well, well," said a voice from the trees, "never thought it would be a girl who found us out. But don't worry babe, you won't live to tell the tale." A man steps out from the shadows with silver hair and a scythe. More men followed him and judging from their guild marks they had to be the from a Dark Guild.

Lucy and Sting got off from Tigressa who went back to the Spirit World while Frosch and Lector hide in the treetops ready to rescue our client should things go downhill. "So sorry to hurt your male ego," said Lucy sarcastically, "didn't know it'd be so fragile. Now move aside so we can continue our delivery. We're behind schedule as it is."

The leader stepped up and strengthened his hold on his scythe. "That's nice. Hand over the noble lady and I'll let you pass trouble free."

Sting also stepped up to the plate. "That's kinda hard to do. She's our delivery you see. Gotta get her home and all that."

"Seems we're at an impasse then."

"Sure seems that way," Lucy answered.

"Too bad. Attack!"

I was tempted to dismount and help as the mass of Mages descended on us but taking care of Rosaline came first. I caught Lucy's eyes and wordlessly reassured her that I wouldn't go back on my word. The client before all.

Sting launched himself at the nearest mage to us, his fist lit up with his magic. Lucy took care of her opponents from a safe distance with her whip keeping them at bay.

"Fleuve d'étoiles: Ice!" All the mages hit by the whip were frozen along with the area it hit. Sting's finally tired of the weak attempt at fighting and let out his Light Roar. I was almost surprised. Had we all grown so much in four years?

The only one remaining was the leader Erigor as he had identified himself. Not that he was much of an opponent as he was taken down by the returned Tigressa.

Lucy drew back her whip and blew hair off her face. "That was…surprisingly easy."

"Right?" Agreed Sting.

"Let's go. No need to waste more time here." They both nodded and leaped back on Tigressa to finish our mission.

~30m later~ Client's house.

We stood outside the house as the fanfare was going one. The man was hanging all over Rosaline and her hate was there for all to see. 'Thank God we're not nobles.' "My lovely fiancée! It's great to see you back in one piece. We worried when we heard news of the attack on your train."

Instead of praising us or thanking us for saving her from a kidnapping attempt, Rosaline remained silent glaring at the world in general. "It's our job to make sure your fiancée was brought here unharmed sir. Us Sabertooth mages always fulfill our missions." Said Lucy instead.

"And fulfill the mission you did. Ann hand the young lady the reward and prepare Rosaline a bath I'm sure she must be tired."

I grab the rewards and we hightailed out of there. "We are never taking a mission here," I state.

"Agreed." Echoed four other voices.

"At last Sting-sama! We are rid of the pesky brat!"

"Time to celebrate!"

"Aye!" Responded Lucy and Frosch.

'There goes our money.' Still, I couldn't find it in myself to be truly upset.

Grabbing both Sting and Lucy I pull us back to town. "Let's go home."

**(1)****Ruby keys refers to the Chinese Zodiac**

**Here's Chapter 9 or the revised version a monstrosity for me to write over holidays. Hope everyone had a happy New Years. Happy (if belated) 2017!**

**Violet Volpe**


	11. Chapter 10

RSMF 10

Lucy's p.o.v

Sting and I nod at each other. "We're back!" Sting and I scream out while kicking the door down.

"I hope you've got enough money to pay for that Eucliffe!" Yells out a pissed Minerva.

"How come Luce doesn't have to pay?" Said boy whine.

"Because she's Lucy and you know she wasn't going to pay anyway." Butts in Yukino.

"Shouldn't you be making out with Rufus Yukino?" He counters.

"U-urusai. Besides should you be spewing crap about how awesome Lucy is?"

"You know it's true Yuki, besides it's not crap." Sting continues.

"Hey where's the Master?" I interrupt before they could get into an even bigger argument.

Minerva popped a jug in front of me and dropped her behind in the chair next to me with her own jug of beer. "He's attending a meeting, some guys from Einsenwald tried to kill the guild Masters at their meeting, but Fairy Tail stopped them." She answered.

I put my cup down. Fairy Tail had been out biggest competitors since forever but saving the Guild Masters, even if I didn't have all the details, "that sounds awesome."

"Doesn't matter because Sabertooth is stronger." Boasts Sting's loyal exceed Lector.

"Yes sir!" Echoed Frosch.

Orga stood up on his chair and even Yukino and Sting stopped arguing. "To make the skies roar!"

"To make the earth tremble!" Sting added.

"To make the seas rampage!" Someone else jumped in.

"We are Sabertooth!" The whole guild finished.

Like every time someone said the guild mantra, the booze started flowing and the partying started. It was like every one of our inhibitions was forgotten when we came together at the guild. It was rowdy, it was loud, and yes, it was hella fun.

I'm pulled out of my seat when Rogue pulls on my sleeve. "Let's go home. We all need some rest."

"But there's a party going on." I whine to my more-silent-than-not partner.

Sting came bounding over with the Exceeds at his heels. "Yeah Rogue, party's just getting started!"

Rogue just fixed his red eyes on us both. "It was a three-day trip with an uppity _bitch _who rubbed her smell all over us. I am _not _standing this stench any longer and refuse to let you smell like her either."

That was a good point. Until he mentioned it I had pushed all thoughts of Rosaline behind me but he was right, stanching up the house with her smell was a no. "Rogue's right. The smell needs to go. Now."

Sting looked longingly at the partiers but nodded. Now that it had been brought up there was no way we could ignore it. "Lead the way _emo boy._" Sting acquiesced with a smirk that fell with Rogue's answering growl. "N-no wait! I don't even know where that came from."

"Let's go before I slam your face on the wall." Rogue spats out.

"H-hai."

"Scared of Rogue Stingy Bee?" I ask teasingly.

"Like you don't think he's scary too."

I look at Sting with a straight face. Damn right Rogue could be scary, I just wouldn't admit. "Nope. Rogue must be the most boring person I know and that's saying something since I know you."

Before Sting could reply Rogue threw me over his shoulder and dragged Sting by his collar. "Bath now. You can continue your childish argument later."

'Scary!'

~Time Skip~ At the house. Sting's p.o.v

Lucy rose from the water and I threw a towel at her. We had jumped into the lake near our house to take the smell off, clothes and all. Loke had arrived earlier with Virgo in tow and dropped off towels before disappearing when I growled at his staring of his mistress.

"Think we got the smell off enough?" Asked Lucy.

"I hope so, I want a real bath. The water's freezing here!"

"Frosch agrees with Sting-kun!"

"Un Sting-sama is right. The water is cold!"

I nod at the quartet and pluck Lector out of the water and I wrap a towel around her and carry her home. Lucy trailed behind me and Rogue and Frosch brought up the rear. We would wash the Exceeds first then we would take care of ourselves as instincts demanded.

Fortunately for us, Virgo had the house ready and even a bath running for us. "Shall I take care of the Exceeds Lucy-sama?"

We jump in the air at the sudden appearance of the spirit. "For Pete's sake Virgo announce yourself please!"

"Will Hime-sama punish Virgo then?"

"NO!"

Rogue pushes Frosch into Virgo's arms and I do the same with Lector at his urging. The smell from Rosaline was starting to come out again. "Please Virgo. We'll take care of ourselves." Rogue said. The celestial spirit nodded and left to the other bathroom.

I extend my arm to the blonde annoyance in my life. "Shall we?"

Lucy smiled and leaned on me. Yeah, she was an annoyance but she was my annoyance. We walk into the bathroom and strip to our underwear. Rogue and I turned our back so that Lucy could enter the tub with privacy but follow her in soon after she's in.

We all washed in silence, not disturbing each other's peace. This particular ritual of ours was new. It first happened when Rogue had been in the bath after coming home one day. Lucy barged in and practically washed the boy with her soaps until she 'got the stench out.' A girl had collided with Rogue earlier that day and Lucy was pissed. Said something about not encroaching on her territory.

I tilt my head back and let her fingers wash the dust from my hair, the water trickling back to the tub. "Don't stop." I beg her.

Her laugh was a sweet change of sound after the company we were in. I welcome the sound and let it fill my being. "I have to. Rogue's next, silly Stingy Bee."

I lean closer to her and whine. "No."

A heavier hand lands on my head and I open my eyes to look at Rogue except he wasn't looking at me but Lucy. His other hand reached across me and pulled her in for a kiss. It started out softly, the kiss above me, but it heated more with every touch from Rogue.

My breath was coming faster. Lucy look delicious with the sounds that came out of her mouth, I rip her from Rogue and take his place in discovering every crevice in her mouth. I drag a hand across the expanse of her back and turn her in my arms to discover everything that she could offer.

Rogue and I double teamed on her and took her from the bathroom to the bed, kissing and touching every second. We fell back in the bed, a tangle of bodies and limbs that grew more intertwined with each minute. Rogue grabs her waist and I graze her neck with my teeth. Oh, what beautiful moans left her mouth.

It would be a long night and I would enjoy every second.

Rogue's p.o.v

Breathing in Lucy's relaxing scent, I wake up to greet the morning. I brush hair away from her face and thumb her bruised lips. I had attacked her with fervor and she had reciprocated in kind.

Sting was also up, caressing Lucy's body, just staring at her like she was the reason he breathed. "She's a goddess."

I look at him but had to agree. She was the goddess we wanted to worship every day. "She is."

"Think we went too far?"

By far he meant falling asleep while kissing and touching. For all that we kissed and made out, last night had been the furthest we'd ever gone without actually sleeping together. "She would have stopped us. Or we would have stopped her."

"Indeed, I would."

Like any female greeting her males, Lucy kissed the underside of our jaws in a possessive-slash-threatening way of marking us as hers. We responded by kissing the junction between her shoulders and neck.

"Good morning princess."

"Un good morning blondie, how was sleep?"

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I thought I was a goddess."

I growled and push her back into the bed. She was playing with fire and loving it. "Why don't I worship you then?"

Her laughs filled the room and everything was all right in our world.

Orga's p.o.v

I give the trio a second look. They were the same as they always were but there was something more there. I just couldn't put my finger on it. They were more touchy-feely, especially Lucy who all hanged all over them, constantly nuzzling their necks.

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask them.

"Huh?"

My eyebrow rises at Lucy's less than intelligent response. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Yukino walked up. "What Orga means is why do you keep rubbing yourself all over the twins?"

"Jealous you can't rub yourself all over Rufus Yuki?"

"No." Yuki rolled her eyes. Progress with her crush maybe?

Rogue rolled his eyes but kept still when Lucy nipped at him. "The client's daughter rubbed herself all over us. I think she's marking her territory."

"I don't share. You're _mine_." Lucy huffed next to him and glared at me.

I raise my hands in surrender and walk calmly away. I was not about to get in a fight with the female dragon slayer. "No one is after your men Heartfilia. They're yours."

Her look yelled 'damn right'.

"Listen up!" All the heads in the guild swivel upward. "The Magic Games are coming up again. It's time that we prove our might to the people of Fiore once again. Only the best will represent our guild and only the best will do."

The guild members were all whispering amongst themselves. If only the best would do, then team from last year would be out. Word around the whole continent was that Fairy Tail would participate this year with their old members.

"The participants are as follow: Rufus, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and Lucy. Reserves will be Minerva and Orga. We'll teach everyone that Sabertooth is the strongest guild!"

Roars erupted all over the hall. Sabertooth's three Dragon slayers and the best celestial and Memory mage in the land. There was no way we would lose this.

"No thanks."

A groan leaves Minerva's mouth and even the Master looked put off. When Lucy put her head to something there was no one on earth that could change her mind. The twins wouldn't try knowing the Games put Lucy in danger. 'Damn overprotective bastards.'

"No offense Master but showing off isn't really my thing."

"You show off here all the time!" Someone from the crowd yells out.

"That's different."

The rails cried under the Master's grip. "You and your team have refused all these years Heartfilia. You **will **participate this year."

"Just because of that my answer remains no. I dare you to force me."

There was a standoff between both mages. Lucy could wipe the floor with the master and everyone knew it. Forcing Sting and Rogue would just incite more of her anger.

"What do you want?"

A smile blooms on her face. "What?"

"What do we need to give you to make you participate in the games." Good way to give up Master.

"I want a guild that's more like Fairy Tail. I want you to stop judging people based on their so called 'strength.'"

"No."

"Guess I won't be in the Games then. Shame."

I look at the twins to see if they had any idea that she was planning this. They too were surprised but then they were resigned. Lucy had always made it known that she still held a grudge over how the Master treated her joining Sabertooth. Their relations never warmed up.

"Do you wish to see yourself excommunicated Heartfilia?"

"Nothing would warm my heart more."

Minerva intervened. The two were about to go to blows. "Will an apology suffice?"

Lucy looked pensive. "…maybe."

"Then done. Win the games and you get your apology." Minerva dared her father to contradict her.

With one last glare at the Master, Lucy acquiesced. "Okay."

Minerva turned to our group of six. "Pack your things. The Games start in three months and we'll be training since then. Be at the train station at six on the dot."

Next day  
Rufus' p.o.v

Our group of seven walked into the hot sand. The Yukino dropped her bag under a palm tree and took in the sea air. I'm tempted to copy her action but the view was much better. "We're finally here." She said.

"All Blue." I say. The peace was nice and merited its name.

"Not everything is blue you know?" And just like that the peace was disturbed.

His dark-haired counterpart hit him over the head. "Not like that, you dumbass. When they say All Blue they mean a peaceful place Sting. You know, like the one you just disturbed."

Sting was about to reply but a well-placed elbow from Lucy had shut him up. "Because today is our first day we'll enjoy it." Says Minerva.

At Minerva's sentence, we went from neat soldiers to the immature teenagers we could be. We practically jumped out of our clothes and stayed in our bathing suits.

"Sheesh close your mouths. It's like you've never seen a girl in a bikini before." Glared an annoyed Yukino. Like she could talk. Her light blue bikini was divine on her body.

"Ignore them Yuki. The idiots aren't worth your breath." Added Lucy. Her purple and black bikini had the twins torn between covering her up and enjoying the view.

"Tsk perverts. Who wants to play volleyball?" Minerva said. Seriously these girls were enough to make a celibate man (and woman) quit his vows. Her dark blue one piece compliments her figure.

I surreptitiously hide away my nosebleed and set up the net some yards away while everyone else unpacked camp for today.

We played the game with Rogue as referee and as always it got intense, which was a given considering the two dragon slayers, god slayer, competitive heiress, a determined celestial mage, and me. Yukino sent the ball flying and we go retrieve it, calling a pause to rest before the next round.

I picked up the ball when I see who was also turning around the corner. "What are you Fairies/Tigers doing here?" Both groups yell out.

_To be Continued… Duh_

**With a new brush up and the combination of two chapters, the Games are nears. It'll be good, it'll be better, it'll be the GMG X791!**


	12. Chapter 11

R-SMF 11

Wendy's p.o.v

"What are you Fairies/Tigers doing here?"

Both groups were screaming at each other and I let Carla pull me away from the shouting match.

"Honestly, they're so immature."

'Eh?' I look at the blonde girl that came to a stop next me. We were far enough to see both our guildmates fighting but I hadn't even heard her come close! "My name's Lucy Heartfilia, you are?"

I stare at the extended hand. Lucy-san seemed nice and not like her screaming guildmates. I take the hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you Lucy-san. My name is Wendy Marvel."

"Nah, none of that honorific thing. I'm probably not that much older than you Wendy."

Carla stepped in front of me. "Hmph. Wendy has manners which is more than I can say about you."

"Carla!"

Lucy waved it off. "It's cool Wendy. I've found that Exceeds don't have many manners either."

"You have an Exceed?"

She looked surprised but smile. "No, but my partners do. Rogue has Frosch and Sting has Lector. They're both Dragon Slayers."

"Really? I'm a Dragon Slayer too."

"Wendy! Don't share information with the enemy."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Wendy Marvel. Sky Dragon Slayer, daughter to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. Originally a member of Cait Shelter but later joined Fairy Tail. If Fairy Tail wanted to keep its member's magic a secret, then they didn't try hard enough. Turnabout is fair though.

"Name's Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage in possession of ten of the twelve Golden Keys and some Silver ones. A member of Sabertooth for three years, partners with the Dragon Slayers Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney and their Exceeds, Frosch and Lector."

"What type of magic do your partners use?"

Lucy smirked down at Carla. "Nice try cat. Their information isn't mine to share."

Carla pouted at being denied but I kept looking at Lucy. She looked amazing, like the woman I wanted to grow up to be like. She was in a purple and black bikini but had covered the top in a white hoodie she left unzipped.

Both of our guildmates were close to starting a fight but she looked so relaxed. "How are you so calm?" I blurt out.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean with the fight?" I nod. "Because they'll argue, throw a few punches and go back to ignoring each other. Say wanna play volleyball? Training doesn't start till tomorrow for me."

I look back at my team members and nod. They could be there a while. "Sure!"

We went over to the net that was up and just play. It was me and Carla versus Lucy's lonesome and it was fun. Even with Carla's height, we were winning.

"Okay time out." Called out after her third miss in a row. "That's an unfair advantage you have with your cat."

"I'm an Exceed. And beside if you call out one of your spirits then we'll be at a disadvantage." Carla said.

Lucy looked pensive. "True. Tell you what. Magic is allowed. I'll used my magic too. That way we play and we practice."

"That's brilliant Lucy-nee!"

"'Lucy-nee?'" She asks.

I blush when I realize what I said. I just meet her but I was already feeling so comfortable with her. "Do-do you mind?"

Her face softened. "Not at all Wendy."

She gestured for me to get on with my spells and I comply. "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS!"

I jump in the air and spike the ball. Just when it as going to hit the floor Lucy-nee hits the ball and spikes it to my side all that in one swift motion. I stare surprised at her and notice the changed air around her now that she really let her magic flow.

"Shall we try again?"

We played for hours with small breaks in between. We spent magic using different spells and the game stopped being about volleyball and more about just using our magic to make the ball go further.

"You'd think they'd get tired of arguing by now."

Lucy glanced at Carla but merely went back to enjoying the sun, the ball forgotten to her. "Maybe if they weren't so ridiculously full of stamina they'd be done."

"What are you doing Lucy-nee?"

"Wasting time, I'm bored." She answered. Her hands were playing with the sand making the most ridiculous sand figures possible.

"You're silly Lucy-nee."

"Silly eh? Wait till I get my hands on you!"

I shriek when she started chasing me but I dodge her at every turn. "Catch me first Lucy-nee!"

Her footsteps stop following me so I turn to see what made her stop. Laxus was holding Lucy up by her wrist and glaring at her. "If you even think about touching a hair in her head I **will** **electrocute** you." He threatened with a deadly aura.

The other mages were coming closer and the dragon slayers didn't look too happy at seeing someone laying a hand on their partner. "Unless you want trouble electric freak you will put her down." The blonde one said. His features became more pronounce and his magic suffocated the air.

Killing intent wasn't coming from the other one, it was flooding the area. Dark patches were forming around his eyes and I didn't doubt he wouldn't tear Laxus apart. "We will **rip** you apart if you don't let her go."

Natsu and Gajeel stepped in front of me and they too exuded their killing intent. I had to intervene before there was a real bloodshed between the two guilds. "Laxus stop! She wasn't doing anything, it was just a game. I'm fine!"

I stare straight at him as he gives me a visual scan and watch as he puts her back on the ground. Lucy's face was blank as her feet touched the ground but stayed in range of the bigger blonde. I scurry out Natsu's hold and of rush to her side.

"Lucy-nee are you okay?" I ask her while giving her my own scan.

"'Lucy-nee?' What the hell is the girl talking about Heartfilia?"

Lucy's blank eyes become fixed on the Asian beauty who stepped back at her eyes. "Is there a problem Minerva? Not everyone wants to spend their free day wasting their breaths," Lucy's eyes turn towards Laxus, "if you ever touch my person without my permission there won't be pieces left of you to bury. This was your only freebie."

Lucy rustles my hair and lets her hand drag as she walks away with her posse walked away and I stared at the space she left behind. 'Lucy-nee is so cool!'

A hand grabs my arm and turns me to face the culprit. "What were you doing with that Tiger Wendy?"

I get my arm out of Gajeel's grip and meet his red gaze. "We weren't doing anything wrong. She was helping me train!" I defended Lucy.

Erza, noble Erza, snorted. "She's the enemy Wendy. Any 'training' she gave you was probably designed to hinder you."

"Do you think I would let that happen Erza? Lucy was helping Wendy train. Which was what you were supposed to be doing instead of getting into pointless arguments with another guild." Carla retorts.

I glare at my guildmates but my eyes soften when I meet Laxus's. The boys were just protective of me just like Sting and Rogue were protective of Lucy. "Nothing happened Laxus-nii. We played volleyball, decided to use magic, and then just did nothing for the rest of the time. Not a scratch on me."

"We did find something. Lucy's a Celestial Spirit Mage. She holds ten out of the twelve golden keys."

"She was using her keys against you!"

"No, she spouted off Wendy's facts and then she gave hers. Lucy can 'ex-equip' her keys' abilities, that's how she trained."

"I can use ARMS longer now." I say directly to Laxus, the oldest of the three male dragon slayers. "It was fun."

They are all quiet. The dragon slayers were pacified for now and the rest of my guildmates would follow. "Serves you right for jumping to conclusions." Scolds Charles.

Next day

Nobody's p.o.v

Both guilds woke with the sun, tiredly dragging their bodies to the sand to train. The only ones that had even a semblance of energy were the twin dragon slayers, Rogue who gained more energy in the fading shadows and Sting who the breaking light energized.

"It's too early for this shit. Why couldn't I stay in bed with Fro and Lector?" The blonde girl, Lucy, complained.

Orga who was stretching out his arms looked at the blonde. "You trained all the time with the twins and you're not used to waking up at dawn?"

Lucy shoot him an incredulous look. "I'm a celestial mage Orga. My magic is stronger at night, when the stars are out, why the hell would I train at dawn when the stars are fading?"

"Rogue is managing just fine." Rufus pointed out.

"That's because they're shadows at dawn and throughout the rest of the day. They're none at night." Rogue answered.

Minerva looks thoughtful. "That makes sense. If it's pitch black, then they are no shadows for you to absorb."

"When's the best time for you three to train then?" Asked Yukino. She knew what the trio were talking about, she felt how her magic strengthen when the stars shone.

"Twilight." The twins and Lucy answered immediately.

On the other side of the beach, but fast approaching, a similar conversation was going on. "A question Erza." Said Gray the Ice mage.

"What?"

"Why the hell are we up at five in the morning!" He screamed at the red head.

Natsu burst up in flames. "Can't you feel the energy Popsicle? Dawn is the best time to train. I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!"

The tigers of Sabertooth were getting ready to start their own training. "Open gate of the Goat, Open Ruby gate of the tiger, Capricorn, Tigressa."

Both spirits appeared in their usual puff of smoke. "Good morning hime-sama." Greeted the humanoid goat. The tiger bounded to her mistress with a grown and rubbed Lucy's leg in greeting.

"Morning to you both. Let's run Tigressa." Lucy said to her spirit.

Capricorn nodded in acknowledgement of his mistress and faced the twins. "Shall we get started?"

It was business as usual for both guilds until Gray threw Natsu and he collided with Orga. Orga being Orga retaliated with a Lighting Punch and it was an all-out guild battle between both guilds again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Let the Games Begins

Time Skip- 3 months later

Lucy's p.o.v

I stare at the moving shapes outside the windows while ignoring the voices in the car. Natsu and Grey were arguing while Sting was driving Rogue up the walls (not that he showed it) and Gajeel spurred him on. Erza devoured cake at an inhuman pace and my headache was growing at the rising conflicting sounds and voices.

"Here." I look at the item in front of me and I smile gratefully at Yukino.

I grab the glass of water and the pills and down it down. "Thanks Yuki, you're an angel."

Yukino smiled and sat down next to me. "You're welcome to lie on my lap."

I shake my head no and smirk instead. "And deprive Rufus from the honor? No thanks, he'd think I was trying to steal you away."

A red and gold flash falls into her lap and opens its eyes up for Yuki. "Don't mind if I take up the offer then."

Rufus smiled at Yukino and the love in his eyes for her blossomed hope in my chest for my best friend. Yukino indulged him and combed his hair with her fingers. "You're more than welcome to it."

I roll my eyes at the scene and look back out the window but hands grabbing mine make me look at Wendy. "Yes?" I ask her.

"Are you okay Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked, concern tainting her voice.

I shake my head and hide a grimace, not very successfully if Wendy's face is anything to go by. "It's nothing Wendy. Just a small headache."

Her demeanor changed and she practically bounced to her feet. "I can heal it!" Wendy exclaimed.

I wince at the loud sound and I glare at her. "Ouch. Wendy!" I scold her.

Wendy looks sheepishly and apologizes. "Sorry."

She put her hands on my temples and let the magic flow. It soothed the throbbing pain in my head. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds and I could feel myself getting better under Wendy's ministrations.

"Oi Wendy! What are you doing!"

My eyes shoot open and I glare at the Iron Dragon Slayer. My hands were dying to grab my new scythe and use it on the bastard. "Keep it down Stud Freak."

Sting broke out into laughter and a smile left Rogue. "Nice one Lucy!" I flip Gajeel the bird and dare him to retaliate.

"Shut it you narcisst bastard." Gajeel growled back.

Gray threw in is two cents. "It's not like it isn't the truth Can Face."

"Can you be talking you damn exhibitionist?" Rouge replied.

Laxus and the rest of the car let out a booming laugh. "What the fuck are you laughing at Emo Boy!"

My migrane was back with everyone jumping into the argument between both guilds. Erza tried to glare the Fairy Tail mages but they were too engrossed into their argument to notice. I steal Rufus' hat and push it down my face and settle to wait the end of the ride.

~Crocus Town~

"I'm never getting in a vehicle again." I overhear Natsu say. I let Sting help me down from the train while Rogue and the Exceeds go pick up our things.

I send a look of digust at Natsu when he kissed the floor and look at Sting, the more supcestible of us three to motion sickness. 'If you embarrass me like that I'll kill you.' I say with my eyes.

Rogue hands me my bag and joins me in glaring at Sting. 'And I'll help her.' He added with his eyes.

Sting's eyes widen in fear and he nods his head in agreement. Rogue drops his bad in his hands and I pat him on his shoulder. "Glad we understand each other." He buckled under my strength but who cared right? Certainly not me.

Walking through the streets of Crocus I must admit that I was impressed. Us Sabertooth mages were treated like celebrities, which we were, and used our hard earned names, which I puffed at as I worked hard to make a name out of myself.

Yuki 'Angel' Aguilar. 'Black Thunder' Orga. Rufus 'Knight' Lohr. The Twin Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue. 'Black Widow' Minerva. And then me, Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of Sabertooth. Though they would be calling me a different name come the end of the games.

Our group of eight stopped in front of our inn. A few minutes later Minerva came back with our keys and dropped them in our hands. "We all get our own room except for the Troublesome Trio. I'm going inside, be back before midnight or we'll be disqualified."

I nodded at Minerva and lead the way to my and the twin's shared room. "What are you guys doing after this? I'm going for a walk." I say conversationally.

"I thought you had a headache." Rogue answered.

I chuckle. My headache had disappeared since we got away from the boisterous Fairy Tail. "It's gone now. I'll rest when I come back or I won't get any sleep later."

Sting slung an arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. "We'll come with you then."

"Hn. Rufus and Yukino are going on a not-a-date date. Orga's getting food." Rogue added.

"It's not a date!" Rufus exclaimed.

"That's what I said."

After leaving our stuff in our room, we go explore town. It was my first time in Crocus, the capital of Fiore and the place where the royal family lived. Sting and I along with the Exceeds explored the brilliant sights and dragged Rogue along to have fun with us. I knew he would never admit it but Rogue liked spending time with us even if he had to put up with all our antics.

Sting dragged us to get food, Rogue bullied us into going into some libraries and museums he found interesting. I of course took them into Magic shops and glared them into not starting a fight with the members of Fairy Tail who we had the misfortune of meeting.

I kept hold of their collars and pull them forcibly after me. "Do you want to get us disqualified? Because I will when I beat you both into the ground."

"Come on blondie, they had it coming. Disrespecting our guild like that…" Sting tried to defend himself.

"I don't effing care. You have problems then take them out in the Games." We arrive at our room and I plop down on the bed. "I don't care. I'm going to bed your moronic activities brought the migraine back."

"Sorry Lucy." All four voices apologize.

Not a second after my head meet the pillow there was the booming sound of trumpets ringing through the city. I jumped up from bed. "What the hell was that?"

Minerva, Organ, Yukino and Rufus enter the room just as an announcer could be heard talking. "WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE 8TH GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Rufus.

"Go to hell."

"Because of the number of guilds entering this year we'll have a pre-eliminatory round to narrow down the choices. The first eight teams to reach the end of the Sky Laberinth will make it to actual Games. The rules for this round are simple, reach the end before the eight slots are filled! Ready! Set! START!"

We had stilled at announcement but we were soon on the move. "Rufus map the labyrinth. Yukino keep your keys ready. Sting, Rogue you're on heavy duty. Move out!"

Everyone nodded and we were on our way. Rufus led since he had the labyrinth memorized. The first enemies that we saw were removed by Rogue.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!"

When the labyrinth shifted, Libra took care of it when Yukino summoned her, she got us across safely and unbalanced our rivals. Between her and MoMo, the spirit of the Monkey, the took out everyone thewy could letting the twins do the heavy lifting and beating of the bigger, thougher opponets.

Our team travelled fast and hit hard. Falling behind Rufus was an easy decision to make and stopped being a problem early on for us Dragon Slayers. The dynamics of our team varied by situation. It was uncontested that I was the leader sicne I was the strongest and the only female apha in a team that had three male alphas but other took charge too, it was just that I had the final say and today that say was that we would win this thing.

"Rufus in front of you!" I shout out.

"I got this." Sting sped up and punched the ground, obliatering it to pieces. "Yukino you're up!"

Seeing our predicament Yukino answered in stride. "Libra reverse gravitation!"

Insteadof jumping over the huge gap that Sting's punch had left Libra's gravitational change allowed us to run on the walls. The gravity change also meant that the team that had been racing towards us fell out of the labyrinth since there were no falls for their bodies to fall to.

The deeper we got into the labyrinth the less people we saw. I grinned in anticipation and smirked at the rest of the guys. "We're getting close."

"Let's do this people. We've got a Game to win."

A few minutes later Rufus came to a stop. Yukino and I dropped down after him and Sting and Rogue took the rear. I nod at Rufus to open the door and we go in.

A giant pumpkin attatched to a small body greeted us. "You passed! Welcome Team Sabertooth to the end of the pre-elimenary round. You're the first team to make it and in such a short time! If you could just pass through this door, you'll be transported to the Arena. Good luck Sabertooth!"

~Next Day~

"Welcome everyone to the Dai Mato Enbu X791! Thanks to last night's eliminatory round the number of contestants went for the original 103 to 8! Only the best eight guilds will participate in this Game!" The announcer's voice washed over me and I jumped to my feet. The waiting room was devoid of people aside from my teammates so how the hell were they announcing eight teams if there was only one here?

"They were probably taken to another waiting room. Build up the anticipation like that." I look at Rufus and had to agree that actually made sense. The sleep depravation was getting to me.

Sting left his own cot and I finger my key ring. If we were going out then we would go out proudly. "Open Gate of the Virgin. Virgo!"

"Punishment time Princess?"

I resist the urge to sweatdrop and shake my head. "No Virgo. I need you to go back to our rooms and get clothes for everyone. They're about to announce what guilds made it into the actual Games."

Virgo disapperared into the same puff of smoke as she had come in and I start peeling off the clothes I had been wearing last night not having bothered to change out of them before I tried to fall asleep. The others took my lead and after Virgo came back we were in our usual if pomped up outfits. Sting's blue gloves and boa, Rogue's man-skirt, Rufus's jacket, and Yukino's cloak.

As for myself? My feet went into my usual thigh high boots. Chains hanged from my shorts and the night sky was bright on my strapless crop top. Begore the boys could complain I throw on my black trench coat. "Princess, here."

I look at the material in Virgo's hands and pull on the gloves. They were like Stings but black and without the hanging straps. Ripping off the sleeves of the coat I proudly display the Sabertooth mark in pitch black on my shoulder.

"Introducing this year's contestants! Making a comeback after their seven-year disappearance, in eigth place Fairy Tail! In seventh place we have the men of Quatro Cerberus! Sixth place the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel! Fifth place goes to Blue Pegausus! Fourth place to Lamia Scale! And in 3rd place-" There was a pause and a hitch to the anouncer's voice. "R-Raven Tail!"

We shot our heads up. Everyone knew what Raven Tail did to the Fairies seven years ago. Even before that their actions were questionable at best. "Aren't they a Dark Guild? Why would they be participating?" Murmured Rufus.

Yukino snorts. "Raven Tail was always a dubious guild. They would not have changed so much, not even in seven years. Besides why participate now?"

The crowd in the stands were asking the same things. There were various murmurs washing over the stands. I tried to pin point single conversations but there were to many voices to separate them.

"Erhem. It has been verified to us that Raven Tail is indeed a legal guild. Please continue Maco-san." Says Yayima, te ex-council member.

"R-right. In 2nd place…Fairy Tail again? Never mind the rules have been checked and this will be allowed. This team will henceforth be known as Team Fairy Tail B. And the team you've all been waiting for. In first place SABERTOOTH!"

We five step out into the arena and the cheers from the crowd becomes thunderous. Our entrance garned more interest than any other guild and it had to do with more than just our first place position. The crowds chant our name and I pump my fist to their cries.

"It's the Twin Dragon Slayers!"

"WE LOVE YOU RUFUS!"

"Holy s- Is that Lucy Heartfilia?"

"_The_ Lucy Heartfilia?"

"No way!"

My first reaction was to blush at the attention but instead I let my fist become a peace sign and I throw a kiss or two to my adoring fans.

Together all eight teams stood side by side as we were received to the arena. The different factions were forming Fairy Tail even had a giant flag out. Spying a head of blue head out of the corner of my eye I turn to Wendy and hold out my fist.

"Gambale, Wendy."

Wendy grinned at me and met her fist with mine. "Good luck to you too Lucy-nee."

I feel Jiemma trying to burn holes through my head. 'I'll show you what a real Dragon Slayer is.'

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Treasure Hunt

Sting's p.o.v

It took a while for the crowd to quiet down and while they did we went to our respective balconies. Even with minimum sleep, the Game's schedule would proceed as stated. The first event was today.

"This year's Grand Magic Games will consist of themed events and a battle following in the second half of the day. At the end of the five days, the Guild with the most points wins the Games! Today's event is called Treasure Hunt. Please choose your representatives. Details of the event will be given after." Says the talking pumpkin head mascot.

I look at my teammates. "Who's going?" I ask them.

"Perhaps a Slayer should go. They have a better chance of sniffing out the items." Suggests Yukino.

"I agree, you can pick up the different scents." Says Rufus.

"Not if we don't know how the items smell." Counters Rogue. "Lucy?"

Lucy jumped down from the rail. "I say it's worth a shot. Let's do it."

Rogue was dubious and Lucy was still low on energy so that left, "I'll do it." I answer.

"Good luck," Lucy says.

"What for? I got you, princess." I'm rewarded with a small blush and a muttered idiot.

I walk back down to the arena and join the other contestants that had been sent. Pumpkin man started to speak. "From Blue Pegasus: Hibiki Lates! From Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia! From Quatro Cerberus: War Cry! From Mermaid Heel: Milliana! From –"

I zone out the rest of his announcements and merely assess my competition myself. Fullbuster and Lockser were both participating as would Fullbuster's ice rival Vastia. Those three would most likely take each other out. It was a well-known that Lates was the brain of the Trimen and less prone to entering a battle so taking him out would not be too much of a hassle. Quatro Cerberus are known more for their bark than their bite so War Cry was also out. The only unknowns were Milliana and the Raven Tail guy.

"Here are the rules. You have half an hour to find five objects hidden throughout a simulation of Crocus Town. Each participant will receive their own list but beware there is only one copy per item and the lists overlap with one another. The person with the most objects gathered wins. Are the participants ready?"

I reassess my earlier thoughts. Lates could prove to be an obstacle with his magic. But he could also be an asset if our list coincided. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Go my own way then beat him up if our items matched. Simple.

Said lists materialized in front of us and a timer started going off. "Begin!"

"Go, Stingy Bee!" A tick forms on my head. I would ignore her. I would ignore her.

But my dragon hearing could still catch my team's words. "Tell me again how that would motivate him?" Rufus asks dryly.

"Have you meet Sting? Pissing him off is the best way for him to be faster and 'pay me back'. Not that he'd be fast enough to catch me of course." I could just see her grin.

"In that case. GO BLONDIE GO!" Yukino cheered.

I glare at the balcony above me and give them the finger. "FUCK YOU ALL!"

"Hn. It is working."

I glare at them one last time and jump into the fray. I look down at my list. Lacrima camera, 3 purple rocks, a treasure map, a doll, and ice from Gray Fullbuster? Fucking _ice_? What the hell do they need ice for? The better question is where would I find 3 purple rocks and basically everything else.

Looking back maybe I shouldn't have volunteered.

Meanwhile at Sabertooth's balcony

"We should not have let him, volunteer." Rufus voices out.

"Mhm." All three remaining teens agree.

"I blame momentary insanity." Yukino pipes in.

"We just have to believe in him. He won't let us down."

"Rogue's right. Not if he wants to live."

Rufus and Yukino observed the dark aura that both Dragon Slayers were exuding. Things would not end well for Sting if he lost.

Warily Rufus said, "you, my friends, have serious issues."

"Hn."

Back to the Event

I fell back on my original plan. Follow Hibiki and beat him up. Distinguishing between scents was an easy task with only seven other people in the Arena, not that it was that hard in the first place, but it was convenient especially since it helped me avoid the Fairies more easily. Not that it mattered much, both he and the Water girl had gotten into some sort of 'love triangle' with the Lamia Scale. Loudly. It was almost embarrassing to hear.

"Hello there," I whispered to myself. Hibiki was in range so it was just the small matter of knowing if I hit the jackpot. Beating him up wouldn't help if he didn't have anything on him. What would the others do?

Rouge would stalk him from the shadows and Lucy would just uproot everything with her spirits instead of following other people. Neither option was my thing, I'm more of a beat everyone up kinda guy. Shit, I wished Lector was here then he could spy on Hibiki for me.

'That's it! I'll partner up with the Brainiac!' "Yo Lates!"

Hibiki turned on his heel and faced me. "If you're trying to beat me up then let me start by saying that I haven't found anything yet. Besides I'm sure your beautiful Lucy would weep if my handsome face was marred by you."

I roll my eyes at the damned womanizer. "I'll let that one slide Lates. Show me your list and let me see if we can team up."

He looked at me incredulously. "You're joking."

I shrug. "Hey, I'm not laughing am I? Besides, there's nothing saying we can't team up."

"And if we they overlap?" Hibiki lost his fighting edge.

I grin at him. "Then at least you'll have second place."

"You mean that I'll be taking the first stop. You're on Eucliffe." He reached out his hand and we shook it.

We compared lists and stare at each other at the same time. "You know I'm beating you up for that doll, right?" Well shit, that's one sentence I never expected to say in my life.

"You're going to try Eucliffe."

"Let's go."

Hibiki's archive magic scanned the arena and we went hunting. The purple rocks were easy enough to find since it seemed no one else was looking for them. The knitting needles were next for Hibiki and they were in a literal haystack. A Light punch for me was enough to burn them to ashes. The lacrima camera was easy enough when Hibiki expelled his archive and brought it crashing down. The rest of the items were not as easy.

War Cry came after us for the same camera we had just taken down. "Give up the camera and no one gets hurt!"

I look at the idiot. If this was the best his guild had then I was disappointed. "He's all yours Lates."

Hibiki rolled his eyes but took the guy on regardless. "Force Blast!"

And there he went. Flying in the air. How disappointing. "I was honestly expecting more," I say as I watch the guy go flying.

"Same."

I look back at my temporary partner. "Shall we continue?"

"After you."

The rest of our search went by fast. Collecting Fullbuster's ice was easier than anything with him and the water girl constantly fighting back against the purple man who kept harassing them. I also took the chance of swiping the treasure map from the purple guy and went back to Hibiki. He was also done with his list but running away from me.

"First one to the doll wins!"

That sonofabitch! "You're dead Lates!"

There were only three minutes on the clock and I had no idea where the fucking doll was. Oh, the game was _on_. I would pummel his pretty face into the ground, no remorse whatsoever.

Time Skip

I stood proudly as the timer hit zero. I had conquered all my opponents and defeated my rival. It felt good to reassert my dominance.

The pumpkin guy was announcing the winners. "Every team will receive points based on the number of objects they collected or had. This event's winner is the one and only SABERTOOTH!"

There were massive cheers from the crowd and I basked in their attentions. It felt almost as good as Lucy's. Speaking off, I was still mad at the girl but it would be easily fixed as soon as I got my lips on that girl.

The rest of the listing were posted. Blue Pegasus came in second and Raven Tail in third. The Mermaids followed them as did Lamia Scale after that and Quatro Cerberus. Fairy Tail B was only one point ahead of its counterpart Fairy Tail A.

"There you go, folks. The results of this event's contestants. Don't wander too far because up next we have Flare Corona vs. Wendy Marvel! Cool!"

Lucy's p.o.v

I stared at the board. "What? I'm first?" I look at the twelve-year-old and give her a big thumbs up.

"Don't worry Wendy. You can do it!" Even though our balconies were far from each other I knew she would hear. Sound traveled very well this high in the air.

Natsu's hand landed solidly on her shoulder. "Go, Wendy! You'll wipe the floor with that fire bitch!"

"Watch your tongue Natsu or I will wash it with soap!"

"Y-Yes Erza!"

I lean further into the balcony when Wendy steps foot in the arena. Flare herself was walking out and there was just this weird vibe coming from her.

"Sting, Rogue, do you guys feel that?"

Sting strode up to me and cuffed me in the head. "Do that again blondie and I will increase your push ups to five hundred. But yes I can feel it."

I give him the stink eye. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Lucy language."

I glare at Rouge but he's smirking, daring me to rebel against him. I happily stomp on his foot.

"Quiet you three, the battle's about to start." We glare at Yukino and she glares back.

I turn my attention back to the field below. "Girly." Says Flare.

I smirk at Wendy's response. It was too low for Flare to catch but us Dragon Slayers definitely could. "Weirdo."

Yajima stands up and commences the battle. "START!"

Flare tried to strike first with her hair but Wendy jumped out of the way. If she went higher and faster than before, well, I _am_ a good teacher. Mid jump she was returning fire and obliterating Flare's flaming hair. "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Jason was fangirling all over the place. "_Cool! _It's a direct hit ladies and gentlemen! Will Flare get out of this one standing?"

The crowd couldn't see because of the dust cloud but my dragon senses could hear the movement on the ground. "Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!"

Flare's hair shot out of the ground and dispersed the dust around her. One of them managed to grab Wendy and flung her to the ground. Wendy stood up and cut the hair off. "Atta girl. Standing even when she's shot down."

"You like that girl too much Lucy."

I smile at my white-haired friend. "Can you blame me? The kid just gets to me."

Sting frowns. "Look." He pointed to the arena.

I look down and frown as well. Flare's attacked were getting more…violent. Like she wasn't trying to fight but punish.

"Raven Tail is going after Fairy Tail," Rouge stated.

Yukino looked at the scene with a more critical eye. "There still hung up over that? Raven Tail attacked first."

"It happened in Treasure Hunt too. The purple guy wouldn't leave them alone and even Lamia Scale got involved." Sting said.

Rufus hummed. "I see."

There was a stalemate. Flare sent hair after Wendy but Wendy either evaded them or cut it down. Any attacks Wendy sent were blocked by Flare's wall of hair. It had gotten to the point where Flares hair was burrowed everywhere.

Rouge 'hn'-ed. "They don't have much time. It'll be a tie."

Sure, enough the clock was past its halfway mark. Out of thirty minutes, they were on their unlucky thirteen.

"Attack me and the girl burns." I stood rock still. The bitch was threatening Wendy. The crowd couldn't understand Wendy's rigidity but I was already flying.

"LUCY!"

I didn't stop to listen to the guys and raced to the other side of the stadium. Wendy would not be losing because of some cheating bitch. I jump over people and I could see Dragneel jumping into action himself. The other two Dragon Slayers were keeping watch in case they needed to jump into the fray.

I reached the section where Fairy Tail was making its stands. It didn't take me long to find the strands of red wrapped around a little girl's ankle. Teeth barred I grab the girl out of its hold and yank the hair out of the ground.

"WENDY NOW!"

Wendy needed no reassurance and went back into action, ruthlessly cutting down any hair strand in the battlefield. Movement in my other hand reminds me that the little girl is still in my hold and I put her down on the ground.

"You okay kid?"

"What the hell were you doing to my daughter!"

I turn to respond to the green haired woman but just then Natsu bursts into the area. "Asuka!"

"Natsu-nii!"

"What is going on?" The tiny Master asked.

When Natsu saw that the girl was alright he nodded at me. "Lucy."

"You're slow Dragneel."

"Thank you."

I wished I had a hat to tip. "Grow a brain and explain the situation, will you? And tell Wendy I said 'good job'. Ja ne."

I couldn't see the fight as I walk off Fairy ground but I can damn well hear it. Wendy was pissed. Not willing to miss it just to go back, I hid behind a pillar and observe the rest of the fight.

Flare's hair was really flaming now. The bitch had been foiled and wanted revenge. Too bad Wendy would be the one getting it.

"Crimson Hair!" "Sky Dragon Claw!"

The attacks collided but Wendy was still going strong. She used the explosion to jump in the air and I knew it was over.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

The attack was too fast and too strong for Flare to block. She was sent flying through the arena. Her head made a sick crack with the wall of the arena but her heart was still beating. Still, I was damn proud of the littlest Dragon Slayer. She would be a monster powerhouse when she grew up.

"The winner: Wendy Marvel! 10 points to Fairy Tail!" Says Maco.

"What a battle! There were both so whoosh and hah! _SO_ _COOOOOL!"_

I walk back to meet my team. I was sure to get an earful from the Twins, Minerva, and Jiemma but it would be worth it. No one messed with Wendy when I'm around.

"Did you feel that drain, Lucy?"

I look at Rogue for an explanation.

"Her attack should have been more powerful." He answered.

I snarl. "Someone interfered with the battle."

Rufus looked at each of us. "Can we prove it?"

I shake my head. I had destroyed the hair and it happened too fast for the Fairies to see it. "No."

Rufus went back to looking ahead. "Then we say nothing."

"But we know who did it..."

"Raven Tail." I walk out of the stadium. The day was already over.

**Many divergences from the original but hopefully it makes the story better not to mention better fight scenes! (I hope) I mean who doesn't love a good fight right? I'm hoping to update again next week 'cause I'm free! Spring Break here I come! WOOOH!**


End file.
